Her Private Concert
by AnotherStupidLamb
Summary: OOC, All Human. We arrive in the middle of Duke University in North Carolina. Edward, a musical arts major, finds Bella, a photography major, watching his every move. Who's this eccentric, mysterious woman?
1. The Concert

_**My first posted story. I intend to write more chapters for this. Just have to figure out where exactly I'm going with it first. My first post that isn't a oneshot, so be kind : By the way, I am diagnosed with dislexia, so be kind to the grammar errors. (Special Thanks to Microsoft Spell Checker.)**_

**_Edward Cullen_**

My fingers ran across the ivory white keys, memorizing the feel of the cool, bone texture. I hit the C and listened to the sound that reverberated around the open hall where the grand piano sat on its raised podium.

It was perfectly tuned.

The glossy black finish reflected my face as my features took in the impressive instrument with awe and satisfaction. It was beautiful. Nothing was yet to be this perfect and faultless in my eyes. The bench sat under the soundboard, tucked away neatly and out of sight, so as to not distract from the overwhelming excellence of the grand piano.

I pulled the seat out and perched atop the cushion, reaching my feet to touch the pedals. My fingers stretched in anticipation of the music that would resound in the well-set acoustics of the hall. I was excited. It had been so long since I'd felt the overwhelming need to play. Today just seemed like a good day to participate in musical recreation.

The index finger of my left hand struck the first key and all my other fingers followed suit. They flowed over the keys in way that felt as if they weren't even touching the smooth ivory. The silver sounds ofClair De Lune rang through the halls, bouncing around and morphing the tones. My hands moved effortlessly in the familiar pattern. I let the music take meentirely. My eyes shut but the music remained perfect to the key. A million visions flashed before my eyes, some I had never seen in my conscious mind before. Dreams. I was remembering dreams that went with the music. My mind raced focusing on one reverie in particular. A perfect dream I had had many years ago, before I knew _musician _was my future.

Coat tails hanging off the end of the bench. White hands protruding from the night-black sleeves of a tuxedo coat. Fingers running over the keys, faster and faster as The Turkish March increases in tempo. His eyes are fixed on the soundboard letting the music flow through his arms to his hands to his fingers. The song grows faster yet and his face is a mask of concentration. The entire theater is silent and black except for the bright, pale blue light that shines down on the spot that he sits. Yet he knows people are watching him. Heknows _she _iswatching him. Yet who is _she_?

I come back to reality as the Clair De Lune closes. The final chord struck, still sounding off the walls, in a beautifully distorted sound. I wait until the final chord dissipates into the sounds of everyday life. My hands folded on my lap.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap._ The sound of two hands striking together comes from behind me.

I turn, still sitting on the black cushion of the piano bench. A girl sitting cross-legged in the middle of the concert floor, where all the chairs will be set up in a few hours, stares at me a half smile on her full lips.

"Debussy." She says simply, nodding her head.

My eyes narrow at her, confused. What's she doing?

"You're very good, you know. Are you playing in the concert tonight?" She is still seated on the hardwood floor, yet the "private concert" has ended.

"I wish." I tell her. I grudge the school. Though I excel at the piano they still insist that only students that are to graduate this year are allowed to play in the spring concert.

"Really? You look old enough to be a graduate." She cocks her head to the side and examines my features again.

"Nope, two more years."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I just clean the pianos before the concert. High gloss has a tendency to smudge. Part time job, you know." My reply is sarcastic and curt. This is really none of her business.

She doesn't seem to notice the impolite edge to my voice. She just continues to nod slowly and examine my facial features.

The silence becomes awkward, so I stand; ready to finish the job I came here to do. Clean. Out of my peripheral vision I notice that she stands too. She doesn't walk back out the door as I suspected she would, but instead comes to lean against the platform that the grand piano stands on.

"Won't you play another one?" her lower lip is stuck out slightly, pouting. The words "cute" and "adorable" bounce around in my mind but they don't fit her form right. Up close her appearance is much more attractive. Her eyes are a dark chocolate brown; her hair almost matches, except for the streaks of natural red that glow in the sunlight streaming into the room. Her face is heart shaped, but perfectly proportioned. She's much more than cute. She's gorgeous; a beauty to rival that of the piano**.**

"I don't think so," I tell her, "I don't want to get caught. I kind of like my job and it would be quite unfortunate to lose it."

She nods again, looking thoughtful. I tried to read her face but there was no apparent reason for the thoughtfulness. Reading a novel with only the titles of the chapters to guide you.

"I'm Bella, by the way." her sudden abrupt introduction caught me off guard and I jump slightly, but take the hand she extends to me. Her fingers are so cold and white. The skin is almost translucent.

"Edward." I tell her.

Another half smile. "Oh I already know that." she dropped her hand and strode away to the double doors where she disappeared behind them.

"Wha…?" is all I manage to say, but she was already gone.

**_Should I write more to this? I have no idea. Review? That'd be cool. Tell me if you'd like to hear more of this eccentric new Bella._**


	2. Extracurricular French

_**Sorry for the double post guys. Experiencing technical difficulties. Looks like I'm back on track now though. One big heaping thank you to my always awsome sister and ever cool beta: lynzerxoxo. See you at the bottom.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

I could hear Edward in the big room behind me as I vanished behind the large, wooden double doors. He was trying to form a coherent question as I retreated. Wondering out loud how I had known his name.

When I had walked into the French room the previous hour to hand in a section of a project I had been working on, I had not surmised that I would spend my next hour scouring the school for the one boy I had always avoided.

Edward Cullen was perfect. Everything about him screamed "too good for me." He was one of those boys that you had to stay away from or you'd fall in love with him the first time he said your name. He was wealthy too, not that that would matter to me, but it just made him all that more irresistible to all the women on campus.

His girlfriend, Tanya Denali, was practically made for him. Strawberry blond hair, perfect features, tall and lean. Oh, and her family was rich too. That's how they met, his parents and her parents. They each owned half of the library, here at Duke University. It was common knowledge that this is how Edward's brother, Emmett, got accepted into Duke. And how Tanya remained there after last year's… incident.

I had walked into the French classroom and up to desk, intending to set my work in the metal "In" basket, when a loud crash came from inside the office that sat just behind the teacher's desk. It sounded like something large and metallic crashed to the floor. It was followed by woman's voice giggling and apologizing. I stared at the words painted on the office door in front of me. _Professor Laurent: French Lecturer._ I heard a muffled moan on the other side of the clouded glass, and decided it was defiantly my time to leave. I thrust my paper into the tray and practically jogged the distance to the comfort of the hallway.

Unfortunately, I didn't get much farther than the doorway. My toe caught on my frame and I tumbled into the hallway. I was grateful however that it was after hours so the halls were empty except a few passersby who snickered at my lack of equilibrium.

I pushed myself into the sitting position and leaned against the wall next to the entrance to the French room. I rubbed my knee, knowing all too well how nasty of a bruise I was going to have.

"Son-of-a-bitch." I muttered under my breath as I poked and prodded at my aching knee.

I heard the _click… click, _as a pair of high heels made their way across the linoleum of the French room behind me. The woman giggled again and I heard the professor muttering something to her. laughed and came to a stop, the clicking of her heels silenced.

"Well…?" She asked in a seductive and expectant voice.

"Yes, well I'll see what I can do about that essay of yours. I think a higher grade is in order after that very…" Laurent sucked in a deep breath and sighed loudly, "persuasive argument of yours."

I choked back the bile that was rising to my throat. Someone was… doing… _that… _WITH A TEACHER? I had the sudden urge to flee but knew my chances would be better if I stayed where I was, safely tucked in behind the door to the classroom.

I heard the clicking heels again and looked up just in time to see Tanya Denali smooth her hair down and adjust her skirt, a wicked smile across her perfect face. I froze. She didn't seem to notice where I sat and for that I was eternally grateful. I still felt sick to my stomach and felt sort of dirty after eavesdropping.

How could she do that? With a teacher? Didn't she have a boyfriend?

My stomach dropped even farther into the depths of my torso. She did have a boyfriend; perfect, sweet, brilliant Edward Cullen. The one girl he would date and she cheated on him. I felt sudden rage and jealousy. How come she got to just take advantage of this polite, respectful boy? Surely he deserved better than that. Surely he deserved to know what his girlfriend was up to while they were apart.

I searched the entire campus, not knowing if he was still even on campus. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to him yet so I took my time as I searched. I couldn't exactly march up to him and say, "Hey Edward, you don't know me, but I know you. Your girlfriend, Tanya? Yea she's cheating on you. With my French professor." I still thought he deserved to know, maybe I would just write him an anonymos letter or something.

Clair De Lune drifted through the large oak doors to my right, leading into the concert hall. Debussy had always been one of my favorite composers, and I couldn't help but peek through the door to see who was playing it so perfectly. Edward Cullen was sitting on the very edge of the piano bench, his body moving up and down in time with the music, his shoulders slightly hunched. His distinguishable bronze colored hair stuck up unevenly in odd places, but the look flattered him greatly. Now was my chance. I sat in the middle of the floor of the concert hall; the chairs were yet to be set up. The song slowed to the final sweep and his hands replaced themselves in his lap.

I couldn't contain myself. The performance had been so perfect. I clapped several times. Her turned, startled, to stare at me.

"Debussy." I said to him, nodding a few times, trying to figure out what to say to him first. _Keep it light,_ I told myself. _Pretend like you don't know him. You don't want to creep him out, now._

"You're very good, you know. Are you playing in the concert tonight?" I knew very well that he wouldn't be playing the concert tonight, he was in the same year as me and only graduates were allowed to play in the spring concert. I didn't want him to know I knew anything about him though.

He sighed ruefully.

"I wish." He muttered.

We chatted for a moment, and I decided against telling him about Tanya. Yet, at least. She had one chance left.

**_Just a quick veiw into Bella's thoughts on Edward and Tanya. I'll go into more detail later. The plot shall thicken soon enough my friends. _**

**_I'm not quite sure who's all POV I'm going to write in yet. Leave a review and let me know if anyone wants anyone in particular and I'll see what I can do._**

**_Anyway I'm off to bed, Lol. It's been three days since I've slept. _**


	3. Jasper's Army

_**Hey guys. One quick apology for looping around so much yesterday. In my defense, it will be necessary later, but I didn't mean to confuse anyone. Warning -Spoiler alert- in the third paragraph there is a spoiler from **__**Wuthering Heights**__**. If you have yet to read the book and are planning on doing it, be forewarned. **_

_**Bella Swan**_

"Hey Rosalie," I called as I entered the small, but comfortable, two bedroom apartment. I could smell something Italian wafting through the room; obviously coming from the kitchen.

Rosalie poked her head through the kitchen doorway and smiled, her long blond hair pulled back into a messy bun. "Hey Bella," she stepped out of the kitchen and sat down on the grey upholstered Lazy - Boy sofa. She pulled the wooden lever under the arm and popped the foot rest up, leaning back.

I sat cross legged on the rocking recliner that matched the living room set. The TV was turned to a network that was showing old movies. _Wuthering Heights_ was airing. It had always been one of my favorite books, and this version of the movie caught Heathcliff's evil and darkness just right, yet still making me feel sorry for him. The movie was at the part where Heathcliff is standing by the tree, just after Cathy dies, and he says one of my favorite lines in the entire book, "I cannot live without my life. I cannot live without my soul." Even though Heathcliff was evil and cunning I couldn't help but feel heartbroken as I listened to his words.

Rosalie looked over at me raised an eyebrow. "Are you crying?"

I blinked several times, noting that a single tear was voyaging its way down my cheek.

"No." I lied quickly, squashing my face against the arm of the chair to hide the tiny drop of betrayal.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concern and slight amusement mingling in her voice.

"It's just upsetting, because these two were obviously meant to be together, yet fate can't seem to stay out of the way."

"I guess." Rosalie narrowed her eyes in thought.

We sat in silence for a while, staring, as the credits rolled down the screen. Rosalie sat up and snapped her footrest back into place, smoothing out her shirt.

"Oh, hey! I forgot to tell you. My brother's coming over tonight. That ok?" she asked. So that's why she was making something special.

"Jasper? Yeah that's fine, of course. What are you making by the way? It smells delicious."

"Lasagna." She grinned at my compliment and flitted her way back into the kitchen.

I turned the channel on the TV, unfortunately my mind was anywhere but the screen. I was still contemplating if whether or not telling Edward about Tanya would be a good idea. _Maybe if I told him about Tanya, he'd break up with her. Maybe he'd see how much I cared about his feelings. Maybe he'd ask-_ I stopped that thought short in my mind. Of course he would never ask me out. We were part of two _very_ different words. It didn't matter if I thought he deserved better than Tanya. I couldn't be that better person anyway. So what business of mine was it? But if I really cared, wouldn't I keep him from getting hurt? No matter what? Yes, I would. I decided to start keeping a closer eye on Tanya Denali. After all, she only had one more chance.

I heard a soft buzzing coming from somewhere behind me. I crossed the room to the little white box that hung on the wall by the door, pressing down the larger of the two buttons.

"Hullo?" I called into the speaker of the white box.

"Hey Bella, it's Jasper. Want to buzz me up?" his voice came through the square, distorted and crackly, a car honking loudly just behind him.

"Yes, sure Jazz." I held down the smaller of the buttons and counted to 3 slowly in my head before letting it go. "Rose, your brother's here."

"Okay. Hey Bella? You mind setting the table?" she called. I heard the oven door shut and something slide onto the counter top. I walked into the kitchen, my nose being assaulted with the delicious and cheesy aroma of the lasagna. I pulled out three plates, three forks, three cups and a wad of napkins. I set the places, setting the napkins in the middle, we'd use those as we saw fit.

The door opened to my left and Jasper walked in, panting slightly.

"Since when is the elevator broken?" he asked, taking a few deep breaths. "And since when has the sixth floor been so high? When I think six floors I think six stair cases to go with it. Why do you have twelve?!"

I laughed at his logic, and went back over to Rosalie.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"Nope, almost done." She grinned towards me as she cut the last line through the lasagna, successfully dividing it into even helpings. She carried the aluminum pan over to the table where Jasper already sat.

"Thanks again for having me over Rose." He said sincerely. "When they say 'starvin' artists' they really aren't kidding." He smiled ruefully at us and selected a large portion to heap onto his plate. Jasper was a sculptor, struggling to sell his art and make a name for himself. His presence at our dinner table was a regular occurrence. I didn't mind. Jasper and Rosalie were close, and Jasper was a good guy; you couldn't help but feel happy when you were around him. He was really quite a good sculptor too. Many of his pieces were displayed proudly around our apartment.

"So Jazz, how is your army of tiny artists coming along?" I asked him. As a part time job, Jasper taught children art at a small studio near the university.

He laughed, "Oh good, good. I got a couple of new students last week. Trying to catch them up a bit."

"Oh Jasper, you're always teaching those newbie's everything you know." Rosalie grinned up at him. In truth she was proud of him for turning down a slightly better paying job, so that he could help open up the art school for the kids. That's why it was never a problem to feed him in our house.

"Yep, I equip them with modeling clay and paint brushes, train them in the arts, and send them out to battle." He grinned.

We finished our meal, like always, chatting and joking. Talking about things we were going to do when the school year finally ended next month.

"Oh, speaking of school and things I have to do before it ends… I have a project due with a friend from my fashion and design class. So she'll be here a bunch this next week." Rosalie added.

"Who's that?" I asked

"Alice Brandon?" it sounded like a question at the end.

"She the tiny one, with the spiky hair?"

"Yea, she was in the lunch group last week."

"Awe, I like her. She's sweet." I smiled at my memory of tiny Alice and the kind way she accepted everyone, compliment something that she'd admired on everyone she saw.

"Mm-hm. She is. She's super spunky too, for someone so tiny." Rosalie laughed and got up from the table taking the plates with her to the kitchen.

"So, are you coming over again tomorrow Jasper?" I asked him. He was always welcome.

"I can't actually. I have extra classes scheduled with the kids. You know pre-Easter festivities and all that. painting eggs, making bunnies, all the good stuff."

"Well that should be fun." I said sincerely, I knew he loved working with the kids. "Will you be back on Monday then?"

He grinned, "Am I really that predictable?"

"Mhhmm."

_**Awww, Jasper is raising an army of miniature painters! Must be a pleasant change for him. I'm sure newborn vampires would never paint eggs with you.**_

_**I'm getting excited. I know these first couple chapters draw on and on. Just wait a little longer; I'll get some fluff going soon. And the drama is defiantly on its way… Oh if only you knew.**_

_**Thanks again to my favorite sister lynzerxox for also being my awesome beta, and for **__**highlighting**__** my better half ;) KTHANXBYE!**_

_**Review and let me know what you think is going to happen on the weekend. I'll update soon! Jamie**_


	4. Estrogen and Arguments

_**Ok guys and gals, my laptop is broken. So it'll be a little longer between updates. Sorry, I really am. I love writing these, I'm probably more upset than you are. Shout out to my Beta and sister Lynzerxoxo… I'm sorry Lynz, but I'm getting sick of your title as BETA AND SISTER… You're now my BISTER! ;) Lol. Special thanks again… to my bister. **_

_**Edward Cullen**_

I sat at my piano, tapping the keys mindlessly. I'd had no inspiration to play anything for days now. I felt sick inside and I had no idea why. I pounded the keys down into the introduction of the Midnight Rhapsody. It sounded dark and frightening, and that's what I wanted right now.

I was still curious about the girl from the concert hall, Bella. How had she known me? She looked familiar, but just in one of those someone-that-you've-passed-before ways. How had I seen her before and never noticed how beautiful she was?

I couldn't allow myself to think those things. I had a girlfriend that trusted me and I could never be so dishonest with her. Anyway, Bella probably had a boyfriend. Girls like her didn't stay single for long.

Warm fingers with long polished nails ran themselves across my face covering my eyes. I felt a breath against my earlobe and I shivered. I had no idea she was that close. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't like Tanya being that close right now.

"Guess who?" she whispered in my ear.

I turned my face and she let her hands slide down my neck, trying to pull me up into a kiss. I dodged it neatly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. There now she couldn't complain about my lack of intimate enthusiasm. Today just wasn't the day to be close to Tanya.

She stood back, her bottom lip in a pout. A feeling of déjà-vu hit my stomach and twisted it with guilt. The image of Bella standing just like this with her full bottom lip pouting out slightly, while I stood near the piano, implanted itself in my brain. I felt guilty, that even when Tanya was trying to be sexy and cute, I still thought of Bella's face. What was with me? I'd met this girl once and here I was , standing in front of a girl who'd known me more than half my life, who I was fortunate enough to claim her as my girlfriend and get to stare at her beauty for as long as I wanted… And I couldn't take my mind's eye off of Bella.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concern coloring her tone.

"Nothing, just don't feel good." I rubbed my fingers into my face, trying to wipe the guilt away with my hands, unsuccessfully.

Tanya pulled my hand away and I thought, to my dismay that she was going to try and kiss me again. Instead she just pulled me over to the white leather couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her. I sat, reluctantly, and she snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her, more out of courtesy and obligation as her boyfriend than out of real affection.

Tanya and I had begun to grow more distant, or at least I had begun to grow more distant. She wanted something more from me; and I wanted less and less from her. I wanted someone who was mature and traditional. Someone I could settle down with.

I had realized that Tanya was not that person. The only thing keeping me with her was my parents' relationship with her family. I knew Tanya would be upset with me if I left her. I knew that she would go to her parents. I knew that her parents would come to mine. And I knew that my parents would come to me. I was far too respectful of Carlisle and Esme to upset them that way. They seemed to think that Tanya and I, and Emmett and Tanya's sister, Kate, for that matter, belonged together.

I knew that Kate and Emmett were having troubles too. Emmett was a humorist. His talent was to find something funny in every one word a person said to him. It took a lot to put up with him. But you got used to it. I even enjoyed it now and then.

Kate didn't have quite the sense of humor Emmett did. And that was taking a heavy toll on their relationship.

As if mirroring my thoughts, Kate barged through the front door, Emmett hot at her heels.

"Katie! Wait, it was just a joke! I promise." Emmett was pleading with her.

"It's always just a joke, isn't it Emmett?" She swung around and glared right into his face.

He chuckled, "Yea actually, it is."

A pitched scream of frustration escaped from Kate's lips and she stomped her foot, doing a quick one-eighty and marching away from him. He sighed and a look of utter exasperation crossed his face.

"Katie! Come on! You know I was kidding." He ran after her.

I chuckled under my breath and shook my head.

"Edward! Why are you laughing?" Tanya had lifted her head off my shoulder and was staring at me.

"Because your sister stomped her foot. I've never seen that happen in real life before." I laughed a little louder. It had looked funny.

"Uhg! Why are men always so insensitive?" she rolled her eyes at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that men don't take the feelings of other people into consideration before doing something."

"Well, that was highly biased and stereotypical." I said harshly.

She pulled herself off the couch to stand over me. It was something she had taken up when ever we got into an argument. I guess she was trying to intimidate me by standing over me. It didn't work.

"How can you be so unfeeling?" She accused, "Kate's probably really upset at something stupid that Emmett said, and you're just sitting here laughing!"

"Emmett always says stupid things." It was my way of defending him.

"Yeah, and it always upsets Kate!" Her voice was raised, almost to a yell.

I kept my voice even and rational, "She knew what she was signing up for when she agreed to go out with him."

The same shriek of frustration that had come from Kate minutes ago, now found they're way out of Tanya's lips.

"You Cullen's are all the same!" she shrieked at me. I jumped a little despite my better judgment.

Tanya spun around and snatched her purse off of the front hall table while retreating out the front door. Kate ran down the stairs a few minutes later, and I guess that Tanya had called her from her car in the driveway. This was a ludicrous argument.

"Tell Tanya I said, 'See you later.'" I called after Kate. She turned around and flipped me off. I couldn't help but laugh, and that just made her all the more irritated.

I remained seated on the couch, laughing to myself at the look on Kate's face when she stomped her foot at Emmett. Emmett came down the stairs with a perplexed look on his face.

"What the hell just happened to us?" Emmett asked.

I laughed again. "I don't even know."

Carlisle poked his head through the kitchen door, glancing quickly around the room. I guess he had heard everything.

"Is the coast clear?" he stage whispered to us.

"All signs of unwelcome estrogen have been obliterated captain." Emmett saluted our father.

Carlisle laughed and came into the room. This confused me. Usually he was slightly displeased when we upset the Denali girls. I was beginning to wonder whether the Denali's were as well liked as I had assumed.

_**Oooo… Drama! Hehe. It's going to get good now. I'm excited. DAMN LAPTOP! Taking away from my time with writing.**_

_**A couple of you are sad about my lack of Bella and Edward, and about my lack of fluff. Let me tell you, once one happens the other will too. And I think this chapter gives you a little more insight into where B&E are going. This is all an evil scheme to keep you all on the edge of your seats… Is it working yet? :P**_

_**Review, with your thoughts on Edward and Tanya's relationshit. :P I'll update as soon as I can. Jamie**_


	5. The Last Straw

_**Sorry for the late update. Been super busy. A few people have been complaining about a lack of Bella and Edward moments. I would like you to look at the person that Edward is, he would never cheat on a girlfriend (no matter how horrible she was.) So please, give Edward a chance to ditch-a-bitch with Tanya. B&E's separation is killing me too, believe me. Thanks again Bister, for being the only one to pick up the phone at midnight, when I need inspiration the most! I less than three you.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

The weekend passed too slowly for my liking. I walked around the streets of Durham, looking for some sort of inspiration to hit me. My multi-lens camera was strapped around my neck. I sauntered down streets I had never been on before, always keeping a mental map in the front of my mind.

I found one street that looked like it had been pulled out of a Jane Austen novel. The sidewalks were cobbled; with the buildings set in a weathered and old fashioned brick. Beaten wood signs hung in front of each store.

I sighed. Not knowing when inspiration would hit. Even looking at this perfectly timeless street I felt no inclination to snap a photo.

Several things then happened at once that I will never know whether it was fate or pure coincidence. A bus pulled up, bearing a logo for a law firm. I read the name, only getting as far as the first six letters. My head turned to the tiny classical theatre I was standing in front of. A new movie was coming out. The same six letter name caught my eyes and I spun again, my mind reeling. Again, the same six letter word assaulted my eyes. On a billboard this time, a DJ for a radio station. The name wasn't even that common for god's sake!

Edward! Edward! Edward!

Edward on the bus, Edward at the movies, Edward in the billboard.

They were all different people, but the repetition of the name made my mind sure it was a sign. Or was my mind playing tricks on me? Sure I wished it was a sign. But it could have very possibly just been a coincidence.

Well I had my inspiration now at least. I started snapping pictures. Of everything I could see. Not stopping until my finger cramped up and my right eye started losing focus. I was going to create a new portfolio for school, titled: RepeatEd.

Strange how his name could have that effect on me. No! Not _his_ name. Tons of people had the same name. It was just the repetition that had me inspired. I couldn't allow my mind to do this to me. I couldn't fall for Edward Cullen. It wasn't fair to myself. He would never want me.

It was almost eight at night when I finally turned onto the road that would take me home and into my bed. It smelt vaguely of warm garbage on the street and I had to cut short the breath I was inhaling in order to keep a settled stomach.

I noted Jaspers beat up old Vespa parked behind our apartment building, and next to it... _What the hell?_ I gaped. A bright yellow Porsche. I didn't know much about cars, but I knew that that kind of car was NEVER found in this area of town. I wondered who it belonged to.

Jasper was sitting on the recliner when I came through the door. He was gazing towards the kitchen, eyes glassed over and daydreaming. I heard Rosalie laughing in the kitchen. Jasper snapped back into alertness when she did and looked around the room, shaking his head like an Etch A-sketch.

"Hey Jazz." I waved and he smiled at me, his eyes focusing back towards the kitchen. _Hmm... weird_. This called for an investigation.

Rosalie was sitting at the kitchen table, papers and magazines spread out across it. While little Alice Brandon sprawled across the floor, a huge collage of dress designs positioned in random order around her tiny frame.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chimed when she saw me. Alice always treated everyone like she knew how they're relationship together was going to turn out. As soon as she met me, she decided that we were best friends. While on the other hand, as soon as she saw Irina – a girl that sat with us for lunch – Alice knew she was trouble. Which was true enough, Irina was a gossip. She had eyes that saw everything and always made sure to report everything she witnessed. I just found it amazing that Alice could see these people and then know them so well.

"Hey Alice." I smiled.

"How's the project going?" Jasper asked from behind me.

"It's perfect Jazz." Alice said, winking at him. She was treating him like she'd known him for years. I turned to look at Jasper, and to my complete amazement, he was blushing. My jaw dropped. _What?_ I turned back to Alice, then back to Jasper, then at Alice again. I must have looked like some sort of cartoon. Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes, like they could hear each other with out words.

"Hey, do you want to go grab something to eat?" Jasper asked her. He looked shocked, as if he'd never meant to say it, that it just slipped out.

She beamed at him.

"Of course, but would you mind if Bella came?"

Jasper looked at me, almost relived. I didn't think he was ready to be alone with her just yet. Maybe she saw that too. Jasper just shook his head and smiled at me.

Rosalie politely declined her invite, so Jasper, Alice and I all filed out of the apartment. On the way down the stairs Alice turned as asked, "Hey would you mind if I drove? I just got this new car and I've been trying to drive is everywhere I can."

We both agreed, but froze when we hit the parking lot and the bright yellow Porsche's lights flashed on with the click of Alice's keys.

"Whoa..." was all Jasper could manage to say.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Alice was beaming at her car, or rather her miniature jet, in my opinion. "I got it from my cousin when I moved here. He said, 'after the life I've had I deserved a nice car.'"

"Well that was... thoughtful." I said. The words I was really thinking were more along the lines of: _crazy, insane, extreme... lucky._

We piled into her car – I took the back seat which was surprisingly comfortable and roomy considering it was a sports car – and we took off down the, now partially emptied, street. We arrived at a small take-out restaurant, and tripped over each other as we ran into the building, laughing as we entered. There were very few people in the Chinese eatery; a few of them were staring at us. I only noticed one set of eyes though.

Perfect green, sparkling eyes.

Edward.

He was staring at us, at me, with amusement and surprise mingling on his face. My mouth fell open as if I was going to say something, I quickly closed it again. Alice tugged on my arm and I focused back into the present. Letting my eyes fall from Edwards.

"Hey Edward." Alice grinned at him.

He nodded, his eyes still on me.

"Alice. Bella." He gave us each a quick smile. My stomach fluttered when he said my name, when he remembered my name.

He continued to look at me, not in a creepy way, but in a curious way. It was like there were a thousand questions in his mind right now that he would like nothing more than an answer for.

My stomach fluttered again at his curiosity.

I stood beside him awkwardly for a few minutes while Alice and Jasper ordered. I guess he thought I couldn't see him staring, or he might have stopped. His food came and he turned to leave the shop. Edward glanced back once and looked at the three of us.

"I'll see you soon." I knew he was speaking to everyone, but it felt like he was only speaking to me. It made me feel guilty again, about the thoughts of Tanya. She was so wrong for him. But was I really right? No. He could do better than me.

"Yeah, bye." I managed to say.

"Bye the way, nice car Alice." He grinned a dazzling crooked smile, and my heart stopped beating. It looked like he was enjoying some sort of private joke.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she almost screamed, her high soprano voice probably waking all the dogs in a half mile radius.

He continued grinning as he retreated out of the store and into the night.

I hated Tuesdays. _Seriously_ hated them. I had two classes that were placed at either end of the campus just 15 minutes apart. If I ran on the pathway it still took me 20 minutes to get there. And running was not something I should do _ever_, let alone every Tuesday. The only way to arrive on time was to cut through the staffs' parking lot. I still had to walk quickly, but I usually made it.

Today was the one exception.

As I entered the ground level of the parkade, I was surprised to hear loud smack, just a few cars away from me. All of the staff were supposed to be in the school now. The lot was always abandoned at this time. I should have realized right then and there what was going on. A door opened about 8 cars down from where I stood. A white Mustang. My eyes popped wide open when I heard Laurent's voice.

"Shit, Tanya. You kicked a foot print on my ceiling." He laughed once.

"Shut up. You're going to be worshiping in that footprint tonight. Be thankful for what you have." She giggled, and I gagged.

I didn't know what to do. If I took another step my feet would make sound and then they would know I was here. If I stayed where I was... well they would eventually know I was here too. So I just stood frozen in place.

Tanya got out of the car and noticed me standing there. A shocked and disgusted look on my face. She looked furious. Angry enough to kill the only witness? Maybe. I didn't want to take chances.

"Oh, it's _you_." Her emphasis on the word "you" caught my attention.

"I heard everything you know. I know you're cheating. I know you're a liar." I was scared of her, but my voice, thankfully, didn't betray me.

"What business is it of yours anyway?"

"Edward deserves better than this." I almost whispered, turning on my heel and walking away as quickly as I could. I decided I would go, right then and there, and make good on my promise. Tanya had had one more chance, and she ruined it. It was time to find Edward. It was time he knew the truth.

As I retreated I heard a little gasp as the words clicked into place in her brain.

"_No_." Was all she said, and then I was gone.

_**The tables have turned on Tanya (- Alliteration :D) we needn't wait much longer. The end is Nye! **_

_**I should be getting my laptop back soon. But it may be as many as 3 days before I can write again! OH GOD! I know! And especially at such a cliffy. **_

_**To prove my sincere apologies, I just want to let you all know that the next chapter will be written in Tanya's perspective. And there will be fluff. Not the kind you all like I'm sure. But fluff all the same.**_

_**Review :P. Tell me what you think Tanya is going to do to Bella (it won't be pleasant). Also, Vote in my poll. I'm curious and want to know for future reference. Jamie**_


	6. Candy Coated Chocolate

_**GOOD NEWS! I got my laptop back! YAYA! You wouldn't even believe how horrible these last 4 days have been, not being able to write. Uhg. It killed my insides! Anyway, as promised this is the Tanya chapter, this chapter is not fluffy, it carried on longer than I thought, so next chapter will be lemony to make up for lost time :P.**_

_**Thanks always and forever to my Bister (Beta/Sister) Lynzerxoxo, for being the cool kid on the block with the lunch box in hand at all times. Don't worry dear, wedgies are in, but swirlies are out, lucky you :D.**_

_**Tanya Denali**_

After the embarrassing episode between Edward and I on the weekend, I decided it was time to forgive his idiocy. He was only a boy after all; I couldn't blame him for longer than was necessary. I drove to his house on Monday evening. Edward was sitting with his big, blundering fool of a brother, Emmett, on the sofa. I strutted into the room when Esme answered the door. I glanced at her as she smiled at me sweetly. Uhg! Someone was going to have to do something about those crow's feet. She looked about seventy years old.

Edward never took his eyes off the TV. It frustrated me that he never looked at me unless I was speaking directly to him. Every other man in this city couldn't help but stare as I walked past them, but Edward couldn't help but look away. It made me want to scream at him. I'd put on a brave face though. He was the best looking guy I'd ever met, and his family was rich. I'd stick with him no matter what he wanted.

I bounded over to where he sat and jumped onto his lap. He looked shocked, like he hadn't even seen me enter the room. This just made me all the more frustrated. I took his face into my hands and kissed him full on the mouth. He pulled back slightly but I held on tight. He gave in and just let me kiss him, barely moving his lips with mine. I pulled my face back and laid my head against his shoulder.

He was mine, even if he was a shitty boyfriend, he was the hottest one. He made all the other girls jealous of me, which suited me just fine. If only I could get him alone for a bit… I had yet to make that full claim on Edward, even though we'd been dating for more than a year. He said that sex wasn't important to him, that just loving someone was what mattered. Though he'd never said he'd loved me either.

This weekend was going to be the first time me and Edward had sex. I was going to make sure of it; even if I had to tie him to the bed post – though I might do that anyway. It was the Easter weekend, and his parents' were having a big dinner party. I knew that if I could get him to drink just enough champagne… that he'd loosen up. That was all I needed. After all, no one could resist me once I was nude. It was a well known fact. Edward just hadn't given me the chance yet.

"Hey sexy," I said, pulling my face away from his chest.

"Hi, Tanya," He said, rather monotonously.

I tried to kiss him again, but he ducked out of the way, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. That's how it usually went. I guess he was too shy to get so close. I'd help him with that problem.

We sat on the sofa for a while. Emmett got up and turned to me and Edward. He had a big grin on his face. He must have another stupid blonde joke. It had become his habit to tell me blonde jokes every time he thought of one.

"Hey Tanya," He started. I rolled my eyes and looked at him, "How do you confuse a blonde?"

"I don't know, Emmett. Why don't you tell me?" I spat at him.

"Tell her to alphabetize a bag of M&M's" He chuckled, quietly. I felt Edward shake in silent laughter underneath me.

"Why does it work?" Emmett continued. I just raised my eyebrow at him. Edward had stopped breathing, and was waiting for the answer. "'Does 3 come before E, or does it go between M and W?'" He said in a high womanly voice.

Edward burst out laughing, and I glared at him. Emmett bounded off toward the stairs and disappeared, yelling a quick goodnight to his brother.

"Why do you let your brother make fun of me like that?" I asked him, still glaring.

"It's just a joke, Tanya." He said innocently, shrugging.

"Yeah, but still, I'm your girlfriend. You shouldn't let him be mean to me."

He frowned and rolled his eyes.

It was only 8:30 and I didn't want to go home yet. I wanted to have Edward all to myself.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" I asked him.

"I don't really feel like a sit down dinner, plus I ate a little while ago." He shot down my idea.

"Please, Edward?"

"Ok, I'll go get take-out. Just stay here and I'll be back in a bit." He slid me off his lap and headed for the door, grabbing his keys as he went.

I took my phone out, instantly bored. I had to text Laurent. Obviously I wasn't getting any action tonight. I was going to need some tomorrow, just to relive the stress. I already had a message waiting for me. Laurent wasn't one to wait.

_Hey Babe, Just wanted to say I miss you. Call me when you need help… taking your mind off things._

I smiled to myself. I had met Laurent when I first started at Duke, last year. He was my French professor; I was taking European culture and was under a lot of stress to do well. After the incident I nearly snapped. Edward wasn't much help in reliving the stress. All he ever did was think about himself and Laurent was there to pick up the pieces. He was just being sweet at first, never looking for anything more, but then I decided I wanted to get more serious. I needed a release from all the tension I was under, and Laurent was there to give it to me. I felt bad at first for cheating on Edward, but the selfish prick was probably cheating on me anyway.

I texted Laurent back, setting up a plan to meet him tomorrow in the staff parking lot. Tuesdays were when he had his afternoon classes off, so no one would catch us.

Emmett fumbled down the stairs – the ungainly idiot – looking around the room, for Edward no doubt. He beamed when he didn't see him, plopping himself down on the couch beside me.

"Hey, when is it legal to shoot a blonde in the head?" I glared at him, fuming.

"Fuck off, Emmett."

He ignored me, "When you have a tire pump to reinflate it!"

I moved to the kitchen, and turned on the TV that was built into the fridge, sitting down at the island / breakfast nook. I flipped through the channels, and heard Emmett run back up the stairs.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I dug it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said; I'd forgotten to check the call ID.

"Hey Baby Girl," a deep voice with a light French accent replied. Laurent.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you that our plans are a go for tomorrow."

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?" I knew he had something else to say, or he would have just left a text.

"And I just wanted you to know how much I miss those long legs of yours." His voice took on a slightly deeper tone as he said this.

I giggled at him, "I'll keep that in mind, for tomorrow." I laughed lightly again. I'd have to wear a pair of heels or something.

"Oh god, I was really hoping you'd say that." He sucked in a deep breath. Obviously picturing my legs in long strappy heels.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I poured on my most seductive tone, hoping he would catch on.

"I'll be waiting."

I closed my phone just as Edward walked in the door, a big uneven smile spread across his face. He set the paper bags of Chinese take-out on the island, still laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, batting my eye lashes.

"Inside joke." He said simply.

We ate our food and I left the house a while later, I was just leaving the room when Emmett came barreling down the stairs. I raced him to the door trying to beat him before he could bombard me with bad blonde jokes. He beat me there, standing in front of the door. I glowered at him.

"What the hell do you want Emmett?" I yelled. I swung around, waiting for Edward to tell his brother to leave me alone. He was beaming at Emmett, shaking with silent laughter.

"Why do some blondes have square boobs?"

"I have no idea Emmett, but I'm sure it's hilarious." I said through my teeth.

"Because they forgot to take the tissues out of the box!" He laughed loudly and walked away from the door. I could hear Edward behind me laughing with him. They were so immature. I could hardly wait for tomorrow.

_**Kay, so let me just say one thing… Tanya kissing Edward,**_ _**"I took his face into my hands and kissed him full on the mouth." Uhm Omg Eww. At least he didn't like it? Still I'm the author and I think that's gross… just so you know. Not like enjoyed writing this chapter. Tanya is so vain, and I hate how she thinks… Ok well next chapters will be better. **_

_**Also, this chapter went on A LOT longer than I thought it would. So I have to extend it once more. So one more chapter in Tanya's POV. Oh well, that just means my story will be an extra chapter long, I hope you don't mind. That'll be the last chapter in her POV though, so you can all breathe a sigh of relief. I know I am. I really hate being in Tanya's mind. She's seriously…. A bitch, for lack of a better term.**_

_**Oh hey, I want to know what you guys think of "The incident" that almost got Tanya kicked out of school. What do you think happened? I know what happened, but tell me what you think. **_

_**Review, and let me know :D! Would it be so selfish of me to ask for 50 reviews? I'm going to start posting sooner again, but I'm glad I got my laptop back. Also Vote in my poll. I want to know who's POV you all like the best. Thanks for Reading - Jamie **_


	7. A Lesson In French

_**Lemon Lemon! Tanya & Laurent fluff! Lol, avert your eyes if you are opposed to everything that is Tanya. I won't be mad if you have to skip this. I pretty much had to bring a barf bag just so I could endure the writing process. Uhg Tanya. Haha. **_

_**K Guys this is the last Tanya POV I'm going to do. Being in her head is making me angry and, makes me want to throw her out a window or something. So hope you don't mind the slow build until Bella and Edward, but I think it will be worth it in the end :D**_

_**Special thanks, to my Bister. For making me feel only so nauseous about writing this chapter… Couldn't have done it with outcha Lynz.**_

_**Tanya Denali**_

Laurent was waiting for me when I got to the university. His olive skin and dark black hair standing out against his white button down. He was really only 8 years older than me, a young professor, and he was quite good looking. Nothing compared to Edward, but he made up for that in other ways.

He stared at me as I approached, his mouth slightly opened in anticipation of what was coming to him. I wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug. He looked around us, making sure no one was around to witness. He locked his lips to mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my up to his height.

"What's with the outfit? I've never seen you so scantily clad on campus. I should inform the dean." He teased. His teeth grazing my ear lobe.

"I wanted to dress up – or rather down – for you today." I stated, tilting my head back to allow easy access.

He ran his hands up the small of my back under my shirt, I shuddered. His touch was amazingly warm and soft, yet there was so much danger to it. It added to the thrill of being with him. Just the knowledge, that we could get caught at any moment, and both be thrown from the school was enough adrenaline to keep our relationship alive.

Laurent pulled me over to his white Mustang. The windows were tinted, but the windshield wasn't, it was a risk we were both, apparently, willing to take. He pushed me up against the rear of the car and leaned into me, running his hand up and down my leg, while the other one tangled in my hair.

His tongue traced over my lips lightly, while his palm moved up my body, resting on my breast. He groped gently, but firmly, trying to let me know he was in charge. Ha! Was he ever in charge? I'd soon take over; just let him have his fun.

His hands moved back down my body, running over my waist and coming to rest on my butt. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his middle, and my arms around his neck. I wasn't in the mood to be dropped today. He carried me to the back seat of his Ford and laid me down on my back, across the back seat. The door closed and he was back on top of me, picking up where we left off. His hand traced up my side as he lifted the white tank top. I leaned up, letting him remove it completely, exposing my white bra. He kissed his way from my neck, to my collar bone, to my chest. My back arched involuntarily under his gentle touch.

His slipped his hand under the blue denim mini skirt and groaned slightly, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"A lace thong?" His voice almost cracked on the last word.

I smirked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"What are you going to do about it?" His fingers rubbed up against me before I was finished my question, and I let out a small gasp. He liked that. He slipped his fingers between the lace and my skin and pressed a little harder. My back arched and I bit down on my lip.

He didn't like it when I held back; he liked to hear how much I enjoyed myself.

I clutched at the leather interior, trying to find some purchase to hang onto, biting my lip harder, and trying not to cry out.

He defiantly didn't like that.

His fingers moved faster and a little rougher and there was a concentrated look on his face.

He leaned over me and whispered in my ear while his hand continued to work, "Come on Tanya. You know you want to just let it all out. Don't be bad now." He almost growled the last part.

I didn't want to give in though, not so easily. I would torture him, not giving him exactly what he wanted. It was hard though, my knees were shaking and my back was about a foot off the seat. I was afraid my lip was going to start bleeding if I bit down any harder. He was far more stubborn in this area than me though. His other hand came to join the first, two fingers edging their way inside.

I was so close to the edge, teetering precariously on the boundary, it was almost painful to resist it. His two fingers curved, searching for the spot he knew would finish the job.

He found it.

I felt all my muscles begin to contract.

"That's it, good, just let it happen." He purred into my ear.

I let out a loud moan, and fell over the edge.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god," I was gasping and writhing under his firm grip. If he kept going my brain was surely going to explode.

He seemed satisfied with himself, and my reaction, so he pulled his hands away. He tore off my jean skirt and slipped off my now soaked thong, throwing them into the front seat. I made quick work of his shirt, surprising, considering my whole body was still shaking.

I fumbled with his pants unable to figure out how to work the buckle. He assisted me and shook them off; they landed on the steering wheel. I flipped us both, pushing him into the seat, straddling his waist.

He let out a soft cry of surprise, but I knew he liked my dominance. He smiled darkly at me and pulled me down hard on top of him. He let out a grunt, and held onto my hips, guiding me. His hips thrust upwards, and both out hearts accelerated. I moved with him, both our breathing deep and uneven. He was working harder trying to make me respond the way he wanted. I wouldn't have it though. It was too much fun watching his face struggle. I had a lot of practice holding back, not that I wasn't feeling anything, on the contrary. I just knew home much it was killing him to not hear a thing from me.

He clutched my hips harder, and flipped us over, again, taking control. That was unexpected, usually he never took control.

"Wha..?" I started to ask, but he put a finger over my lips, silencing me.

"It's my turn today." He said in a husky voice and pushed hard into me.

He got what he wanted. I cried out, unable to hold back due to surprise. He smiled, obviously encouraged by the sound. He threw my legs over his shoulders and hit harder into me. My leg flew up involuntarily and hit the roof with a loud '_Thud.'_ I couldn't hold it back anymore. Laurent was ecstatic with my reaction, losing control himself and peaking with me.

He rolled off me and pulled my sweat slicked body onto his lap, resting me on his knee. He huddled me close and kissed my hair.

"That was just what I needed," I mumbled into his chest.

"Mmm... I'm glad I could help. But with whom is your problem? Why are you stressed?"

"It's Edward. He can just be such a selfish prick sometimes." Laurent knew full well about Edward. He was just happy that he was the one getting what Edward vehemently refused. He didn't seem to like Edward either, so I knew it wasn't just me.

"You know I'm here, babe. If you ever need me." he hugged me closer.

"I know." I pulled off his lap and grabbed our clothes from the front seat. He ran his hand up my thigh as I half stood in the car to reach my skirt. We pulled our clothes on awkwardly in the cramped space – amazing how they came off so easy – and opened up the doors, immediately feeling a cool breeze filling the stuffy car.

"Shit, Tanya. You kicked a foot print on my ceiling." Laurent laughed and ran his fingers across the two marks, a large oddly shaped circular square and a small rounded point, the perfect stiletto imprint.

"Shut up. You're going to be worshiping in that footprint tonight. Be thankful for what you have." I teased, knowing he'd be staring at that mark while he replayed the day, later.

I walked around the car to kiss Laurent goodbye when she caught my eye. The girl Edward had been ogling yesterday. Everywhere we went, I'd caught him staring at her. Who was she? She couldn't be the girl Edward was cheating with, she wasn't pretty enough. I eyed her suspiciously, anger building up inside of me. Was she spying on me? How much had she heard? Did she know Edward? She looked like she was going to vomit.

"Oh, it's _you_." I spat at her in a scathing tone.

"I heard everything you know. I know you're cheating. I know you're a liar." She said, her voice shook slightly but she sounded sincere.

"What business of it is yours anyway?"

"Edward deserves better than this." She whispered and shook her head, turning quickly and retreating out of the parking lot.

What did she mean? So she _did_ know? SHIT!

"_No_!" I yelled after her, but she had disappeared.

Laurent came around the car and held my waist. I pushed away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern coloring his tone. I just shook my head and whipped out my phone, pressing number one on my speed dial.

"Kate, help me please!" I screeched into the receiver.

"What's wrong?!" she sounded hysterical already.

"I need to silence someone!"

_**Dun… Dun… Dunnn! **_

_**Sorry that chapter was so long, I got kind of carried away. This is the first lemon I've written that's going to be published and so I kind of just kept going. It won't be the last though trust me.**_

_**I know this chapter defiantly isn't ideal, but it's very necessary for what is going to happen later on. I just wanted you all to know how sleazy Tanya and Laurent are.**_

_**One more point. Sorry to leave you on a cliffy, but I couldn't add scheming and plotting to this. It was already too long.**_

_**Ok so 50 reviews? Work on it? :D thanks guys. You're all pretty awesome. I appreciate all comments and criticism. Vote! Vote! Vote! In the poll, on my home page. Don't miss out, it'll be closing soonish. Anyway, I'll update again as soon as I can. Sorry for taking so long to post again, hope the double post makes up for lost time. :) Jamie**_


	8. JUST TELL HIM!

_**Quick apology. It's been so long since I've written. I've been so busy with work that I've had absolutely no time to myself. Now that I have a few days off I hope to get back on a regular posting schedule. :**_

_**Quick note… Sorry Lynzerxoxo, I didn't have enough time to send this to you. Thank you for being my Bister, but I needed to post this. I'm sure you'll find a million mistakes and be mad at me that I posted it before you could beta it… To make up for it… I'll add some sort of extra chapter at the end… or an epilogue I guess. :D BEST WISHES!**_

_**Bella Swan**_

Today was my first time for many things. It was the first time I had ever intentionally skipped class, it was the first time I had ever run while on campus, and it was going to be the first time I ever stuck my nose in someone else's business too. I was looking for Edward. He had to know what Tanya was doing to him. It wasn't right to keep him in the dark.

One problem, one _significant_ problem.

The campus at Duke was over 8,000 acres. I had no idea where to find Edward. I know I crossed paths with him on Thursdays at noon, but that wasn't soon enough. I need to talk to him _now._ A plan flicked its way through my brain. I pulled out my cell phone and held down the number 2, until my speed dial beeped to life.

"Hullo?" She dragged out the word in a sweet and girly voice.

"Hey Rose. I need to call in a favor." I pleaded urgently.

"Yea sure Bells, whatever you need."

"Can you please call the university and pretend to be Mrs. Cullen and ask where Edward's next class is? Tell them there's and emergency and they need to pick him up right after class. I swear to all things that are holy and good that I will explain this to you later." I sounded desperate now.

"Yeah, I could do that. One quick question though? Why don't you do it?"

"Because you sound way older and girlier that I do. Also, I don't think I could keep my voice straight in my current condition." My voice cracked on the last word, proving my point.

"Oh ok. Alright I'll call, stay on hold though, and you most defiantly owe me an explanation when you get home tonight." She sounded excruciatingly curious, and I knew it was killing her not to demand and explanation before agreeing to anything. I waited on the side walk, tapping my foot, my phone held to my ear impatiently.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked on the other line.

"Yea? I'm here." I said quickly.

"He's in music theory, it's in the main arts building on the ground floor, the room next to the concert hall, you know?"

My reply came out all in one word and I simultaneously thanked her and dismissed myself, "OhMyGodThankYouSoMuchRoseILoveYouAndIOweYou! IllTalkToYouSoon!" I flipped my phone shut and started my run towards the arts building. I wasn't far. I just hoped Tanya hadn't decided that this was where I was going, and had gotten here first. It would be hard to tell him what I was thinking with her hanging off his arm.

The front of the building was empty, good sign. I walked into the building, not even having a plan for how I would tell Edward. Did I pull him out of class? God no. Did I wait for his class to end? Creepy, but my only alternative.

I sat down in front of the door to the concert hall, I could hear a piano playing – The Entertainer – about twenty yards away, where the door to the music theory room was opened slightly. It made me think back to last week, when I had found Edward playing in the concert hall.

I slowly slid across the wall so I was positioned directly in front of the door to the music room. I peeked my head around, looking for the source of the music. Sure enough, Edward sat hunched over the keys. Hit bronze hair shining in the florescent light, and his white turtleneck stretched taut against his surprising muscled shoulders. He hadn't looked nearly so powerful the last time I had seen him.

The instructor of the lesson barked out different moods that he wanted Edward to play in.

"Hope!" the professor bellowed.

Edward transitioned perfectly into a song I had never heard before, it _was _hopeful and beautiful, and made me think of love at first sight. The professor walked forward and stopped Edward quickly.

"What is that? I've never heard such a piece before."

"That would be because it is one of my newest compositions." Edward smiled slightly at the instructor who was suddenly taken aback.

"What do you call it, my boy?" he was slightly breathless.

"Is A Beautiful" He said simply, what a strange title for a piece of music. The instructor furrowed his eyebrows slightly, obviously confused for the same reasons as I was.

"I wrote it for a woman." Edward clarified. The instructor nodded suddenly, comprehension flooding his face. My stomach dropped, he obviously did love Tanya. Again, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I heart told me No, don't hurt this beautiful creature. My brain told me Yes, he deserves more than anyone to know. My heart was also saying yes, but I kept that part under control, ignoring it completely. My heart wanted to tell him in case he chose someone better. But my brain vetoed that, knowing that "someone better" wasn't me.

In the end my decision was made for me.

Tanya walked into the hallway where I sat, Kate Denali flanking close by her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spat at me.

I stood up and sucked my strength in through my anger and frustration, "I have a promise to make good on." I told her.

"Why don't you just stay the fuck away from my boyfriend." She said through clenched teeth.

"Careful Tanya, your language my give away your lie before I do." I smiled politely at her. She stalked towards me, all claws bared. I winced, ready for a cat fight. The bell rang that signaled the end of classes. How clichéd. She did not stop however. She just lowered her hands and walked over to me, sticking her face dangerously close to mine.

"I suggest you stay far away from Edward Cullen, if you plan on keeping most of your hair anyway." She breathed right in my face.

"Oh so you smoke, too? Just another thing to add to the list of Tanya's personality traits." I laughed in a slightly maniacal way.

Edward walked out of the classroom with a flood of students and noticed the two of us standing there.

"Bella, hi. Haven't seen you in a while." I beamed and danced on the inside as I noticed he completely ignored Tanya.

"Yeah, all of three days ago." I teased. Tanya jumped into Edward's arms, and he looked shocked she had been in the same room.

"Hey Handsome." Tanya cooed into his ear.

Edward flinched away from her slightly, "Hi." He casually shrugged off the grip she had around him and took a tiny step back. She looked furious. Maybe Edward didn't love Tanya.

Kate was staring daggers at me behind Edward's back, as if just daring me to say something. I decided against it today, I'd tell him tomorrow. I'd tell him when I could get a second with him away from Tanya and Kate.

"Uhm… Edward?" I said tentatively. Tanya clutched onto his arm and stared at me. I had a feeling that if I said one wrong word, she would leap across the hall and silence me. I wouldn't have put it passed her either.

Edward looked up at me. Almost… hopefully? As if he was anticipating what I was going to say.

"I have to go. I'll… err… see you later?" I finished.

Edward's face fell slightly, _No it didn't! No it didn't! Stop imagining things Bella! He doesn't like you that way! Don't do this to yourself. _My brain was screaming at me. Edward nodded slowly and said goodbye as I retreated out the door.

As soon as I was outside I covered my face in my hands and rubbed furiously. _Shit!_ Why was I doing this to myself? It couldn't be healthy to obsess about someone could it? Of course I was obsessing! There was no other definition. He was the only thing I thought about.

_**Ok so this is a two part chapter, The next part will be posted soon after this one. So be patient. :)**_

_**Come on guys! I know you can do it! Hehe, 50 reviews? :D PLEEESE! I need some inspiration here! Lol. **_

_**Hey that reminds me… what do you guys think Tanya did last year that almost got her kicked out of Duke? ;) **_

_**Ok Review and vote in my poll, I'm going to put up a new one soon :D. Jamie**_


	9. Well This Should Be Interesting

_**Ok so, here's part two of chapter 8. Thanks for all the comments. I'm happy you guys like it so far. To answer a few questions… Yes the only reason Tanya didn't go all out bitch-fit (Commonly known as the BF) was because there were so many people around, and because of what she did the previous year. Hint Hint She can't be caught in a heated argument on school property anymore. ;)**_

_**Bella Swan**_

I stormed through the front door, still upset about Tanya and Edward. Jasper was sitting in the living room again, but this time Alice was sitting with him. Rosalie was cross legged on the floor, the spread of fashion designs scattered around her.

They all turned to look at me as I slammed the door. Jasper opened his mouth to say something, probably to ask what was wrong.

"Don't…" I help my hand up, "Just please don't even ask today." I walked away, into my room and threw down my book bag. I laid face down on my bed and shoved my head into the pillows.

"Bella?" I heard from behind me. Her voice muffled by the pillows.

"Go away Rosalie… please I don't want to talk about it!" I groaned.

"Bella…" I felt a hand on the small of my back. A tiny hand. A hand much too small to belong to Rose. I flipped myself over and saw Alice sitting on the end of my bed.

"Oh, sorry Alice. I thought you were Rosalie."

"Yea, it's ok. I get that all the time. What with my flowing, blonde hair and how tall I am." She joked. I laughed and smiled at her. I had only known Alice for a short period of time, yet it felt like we had been best friends forever.

"You two could be twins I swear." I told her in mock seriousness.

She just nodded, smiling.

"Hey you know my aunt invited you all to come over for Easter. I told her that you had no place to go, and that you were just going to spend it here. Jasper and Rose are coming, but it wouldn't be the same without you. What do say?"

"Yeah, of course. I don't want to impose though." My eyebrows furrowed.

"Ha! Funny Bells. I don't think the entire university of Duke could impose on the spread that my aunt puts out each year. She sounded completely excited that she gets to meet my boyfriend and all my best friends." She beamed at me.

"Boyfriend?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

Her hand slapped over her mouth and her face tinged with pink.

"Are you and Jasper…?" I trailed off, letting her answer this one all on her own.

"Uhm… Yeah, well… you see… It was kind of sudden…" she stammered, looking at her hands. Alice took a deep breath in and said, "Alright, he asked me out with him last night after we got back from the Chinese place. He was totally sweet, and said some really cute things. Said that he had never been so sure of liking anyone in his life before. So I agreed. I mean how could I not? When he said everything like that and was so sincere and I mean I also feel completely the same way about him. I don't know what it is about him. I just know that me and him have a good future ahead of us. It was like I was waiting for him to finally find me or something." Her whole speech lasted less than a minute as she set the world record for fast talking. My ears and brain struggled to keep up with everything she was saying.

"So… In other words – well simpler ones anyway – you and Jasper are… dating now?" I asked.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Well, I'm glad. Jasper needs someone to take care of him." I winked at her and she laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind. But you have to know I'm a terrible cook. You and Rose will have to keep that up." She beamed at me and gave me a hug.

"I think we can manage that."

"Now… tell me something." She started, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just this boy. I know his girlfriend is cheating on him, and she knows that I know. She won't let me get within 20 feet of him now, though. But he deserves to know! I need to tell him. I just don't know how." I buried my face into the pillows again.

"You'll figure it out Bella. You're smart. You have to tell him though. Tell him how you feel about him while you're at it. He'd probably like that." She winked at me, and I had the sudden feeling that she knew exactly who I was talking about. Alice was a tiny, mysterious gift that I would probably never understand, but I would appreciate her friendship.

"Thanks Alice. I appreciate it."

"Anytime Bells." She gave me a hug and walked out of the room again.

The next few days were excruciatingly frustrating. Edward was being watched everywhere I went. Either Tanya, or Kate, would always be around him. No matter what time of day it was, he had a constant body guard. I tried several times to get to him, but whenever I would get close enough; one sister would call in the other for back up. They had created their own personal bubble around Edward. Shielding him from me.

I was furious! It should be me shielding Edward from them! Not the other way around! Tanya was the last person to protect Edward. And he needed to know that. I just needed a chance.

Saturday rolled around and I still hadn't gotten to talk to Edward. Maybe next week would be more successful. Alice was coming to pick us up to go for Easter dinner at her aunt's house, and I needed to get ready. Alice and Rosalie had taken me shopping the night before. I had bought a new dress, deep blue with a deep neck and low back. It was a dress totally out of my comfort zone, but Rosalie insisted I buy it. She also had stuffed me into 3 inch strappy heels that made me teeter tediously when I walked.

Alice pulled up to a large white house, three stories high and a large wraparound porch. I hobbled up behind Alice and Jasper, Rosalie behind me in case I toppled.

A woman greeted us at the door. She was lovely looking, maybe 38. I knew she had to be older but she looked so young and perfect it was impossible to tell her exact age. Her face was heart shaped and she had caramel colored hair that fell past her shoulders.

"Jasper, Bella, Rosalie. This is my aunt. Aunt Esme. Esme, these are my friends and my boyfriend." Alice introduced us and gestured to each person in turn. Esme beamed at us and embraced us all in tight hugs.

"I'm so glad you could all come!" she sounded so sincere and excited. A sudden warmth of maternal love radiated from Esme. And I couldn't help but care about her.

"Thank you so much for having us." I told her sincerely.

She ushered us inside and introduced her to her husband, Carlisle.

"Boys! The guests are here." She called into the kitchen. Her sons and they're girlfriends filed into the living room and three gasps were heard at once.

Tanya, Kate, and I all gasped simultaneously when we saw each other. Edward had his eyes fixed on the floor. He looked up at the sound of Tanya's gasp and his eyes locked on mine. They widened and his jaw fell open.

Well this should be interesting.

_**Oh snap! Drama! Lol. This should indeed be interesting. Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I appreciate all the comments, both good and bad.**_

_**So… what do we think is going to happen? Should be exciting no matter what though. Oh, Easter has never been so dramatic before. I see the tension at the dinner table already… **_

_**Anyway, Review and vote in my poll… I'm putting up a new one soon. Apparently you all like EPOV (Edward) so I'll do his POV in an upcoming chapter. (He doesn't know enough yet…)**_

_**I'll update as soon as I can… Jamie**_


	10. Carlisle

_**Yaya for reviews… Lol, thanks to Nat176 for writing the 50**__**th**__** review :D. **_

_**Now, down to business, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! The chapter where everything comes out. All is revealed! Let's see the results shall we?**_

_**Now, this chapter jumps from character to character a few times. I'm sorry before, I lied when I said that chapter 7 would be our last trip into Tanya's mind. Oh well, you'll understand why I move characters so much, in the end.**_

**_Sorry Bis, no time to wait around today. /3_**

_**Carlisle Cullen**_

Esme was hosting dinner again. Of course she was. Any chance we had to invite people over, Esme would take it. She'd always loved having a big family. We only had two sons, so she would tell the boys to invite over as many friends as they wanted to. They're girlfriends on the other hand… were not as welcome. Yet, we felt the obligation to treat them well. Ever since Edward had met Tanya Denali, I knew something was off about her. Kate wasn't much better. Esme and I held our tongues however, for the boys' sake. They could choose to date whomever they wanted.

The house smelt like turkey all afternoon. My stomach was assaulting me, angry that I wasn't feeding it when it could smell sustenance so close at hand. Esme had banned me and the boys from the kitchen. Claiming that she didn't want us to spoil our appetites. I, on the other hand, was suffering greatly from this new rule.

The door bell rang and Esme bustled out of the kitchen, looking rather flustered.

"No one is supposed to be here for another half an hour!" she wailed. I approached her side and kissed her cheek.

"Esme, dear. Take a deep breath. I don't think an aneurism will do any of us good tonight." I whispered in her ear.

She relaxed slightly at my touch, leaning into my shoulder. I was glad I could do that little thing for her, since she so adamantly refused my help in the nourishment department.

Esme reached for the door handle and swung it open. Tanya, Kate, Elezar and Carmen stood on the porch. They were all in designer dresses and suits, all perfectly manicured and styled. The vanity.

"Evening Carmen, Elezar." I nodded to each of them as Esme embraced her guests, the gracious hostess she is. Carmen and Elezar Denali. The reason my sons suffered the dangerous claws of Tanya and Kate. After last year's… incident, the Denali's had purchased a new wing to the library to serve along ours. The Cullen wing was a completely innocent purchase however. We did not donate money to the school in favor of a bribe. Edward had been upset that he couldn't find a number of books in the library, so Esme and I opted to change that.

However, a year later when Tanya ran into trouble, her parents bought her out. Thus we met the Denali's and our sons were subject to the sisters.

I didn't particularly like the Denali's. For a wealthy family, they sure showed it off. Vanity and conceit was natural to them. They thought the world revolved around themselves. Spoiled and self centered.

"Esme, Carlisle. So good of you to have us." Carmen's voice sounded snooty and stuck up. I wanted to kick her from my home for speaking to my wife in such a way.

Esme welcomed everyone into the house and set out a silver tray of hors d'oeuvres. Tanya and Kate immediately disappeared up the stairs, while I attacked the silver platter of appetizers. My stomach roared in triumph as the first canapé dropped into it. Why did this woman starve me? It wasn't nice.

Carmen and Elezar sat on our couches and criticized my personal movie collection. It was due time to move to the kitchen. I promised Esme I wouldn't touch anything. That I just need to escape from the Denali's. She nodded, knowing exactly why I needed to get away. She turned on the TV to the game that was broadcasting and handed me a tray of dipping vegetables to much on. _God, I love her._ I repeated this over and over in my head. She was sincerely perfect.

Esme disappeared into the living room, handling two trays and a bottle of champagne. The door creaked open behind me and I leaned over the breakfast nook, wondering who was entering Esme's elaborately decorated dining room. Strawberry blonde hair and a black cocktail dress. Tanya. She was reading Esme's place cards and shaking her head. I had placed those for my wife earlier that day, so I noticed she was frowning at where Edward was sitting. She reached and snatched the place card to Edward's left off the table, Bella Swan, Alice's friend. She ran around the table and switch her own place card with Rosalie Hale's and placed Bella's down across from where she was originally. Running back around the table, she stuck her own card down where Bella had been placed.

I frowned. What was the point of this? Even if she wanted to sit next to Edward, why did she move Rosalie's card too? What was it about Bella that Tanya wanted her to be as far away as possible from Edward?

She was up to something. I had always known it.

_**Ok so this chapter is probably the shortest I have ever written. But now we know Tanya is up to something…**__** Anyway, this chapter is probably like 5 or 6 parts long… so bear with me here people. **_

_**Anyway, I'm posting a new poll so VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! :) **_

_**In regards to the last poll, most of you voted Edward (I think he got 71, or some ridiculous number.) So the next chapter is going to be in his POV. Again, you'll understand why it's necessary to do all this jumping around later. **_

_**Vote in the poll, and please review! Reviewing gives me inspiration to write more. I love getting your reviews and seeing what you think of my story so far. **_

_**OOOO! One more thing. I'm writing a new story right now as well. It's called "Terminal." I started writing, and then realized it's sort of like "A Walk To Remember" but not really. So I'm going to be posting the first chapter of that sometime soon. :D**_


	11. UhOh

_**Sorry Guys, I've been working a lot. I didn't have any time to work on chapter 11 today. This is the first chance I've gotten. **_

_**Thanks again Bister. First for finding the time in your busy fall cleaning bustle, and second… for always pouring me that second class of cha-cha milk (If you know what I mean…) **_

_**Haha well now that we've totally creeped out everyone reading this by making assumptions at the word Cha-Cha… On with the story. **_

_**As requested, here is Edward.**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Easter. My mother had, of course, invited over the entire Duke Alumni. There was going to be twelve of us seated at the dinner table. Not that I didn't like family. I just wasn't in the mood today. Tanya had been really getting on my nerves. I had seen Bella on a few occasions on campus, but every time I went to say hello, Tanya would push me or pull me away from her.

I wish my parents weren't friends with her parents.

It was nights like these that I had to work to pretend to be a good boyfriend to Tanya. I had speeches and schedules all planned out in my mind. Tanya's parents were two of our twelve guests, and of course they would notice immediately if I mistreated Tanya. I didn't want to upset my mother tonight; it would do her no good.

Emmett and I sat in my room. Playing _Guitar Hero_; I hated video games, but Emmett loved them, and I loved kicking his ass at things I'd never done before. My hands were quick across the colorful buttons, due to years of piano. Emmett was clumsy and uncoordinated, but he did his best.

Kate came flying into my room, landing on Emmett's lap; he ended up losing the song. He cursed under his breath when I reminded him he owed me ten bucks for winning. He turned to Kate. I could already see where this was going.

"See what you did Katie? I'm already going broke because of you. Let the gold digging commence." Emmett chuckled at his own joke. I could almost see the steam pour from Kate's ears as her brain overheated. She was trying to form a coherent insult, I knew it. She apparently couldn't think of one. So she just strode past and smacked the back of his head as hard as she could.

Emmett stared off into space, apparently dazed, wondering what he had done now. I chucked the remote at him and he snapped back into the present.

"Do you know what I did?" he asked, completely lost.

"You were just… you, Emmett. Nothing else." I sighed. When would he find a girl that could accept his stupidity and maybe even control it… slightly?

"So, where's Jezebel?" Emmett asked casually. I knew he was referring to Tanya. I just honestly didn't care when he insulted her.

"No idea. Probably up to something. I think I can deduce that much." I shrugged.

As if mirroring our conversation, Tanya sauntered into the room with a look of pure malice on her face. I knew it. She was up to something, or recently had been up to something. Conniving and malicious, no doubt. And I bet I would soon find out what.

Tanya flung herself into my lap and stroked my hair. I honestly wanted to know why it was necessary to always be so close to her. Her perfume was giving me a head ache and her makeup was rubbing off on my clean shirt.

"Hey there, Hottie." She said into my neck. I sighed. Why was it always about the looks? Was it really that hard to call me Edward?

"Evening."

"What's wrong? It's Easter. Isn't this like the time of year that they sacrifice a virgin and all that fun stuff?"

I rolled my eyes at her. How narrow minded could one person be?

"Tanya, that's ridiculous."

She trailed her fingers up my arm and ran them back down.

"Wouldn't you like to sacrifice a virgin right now?" her implications were thick as she looked up at me through her eye lashes.

I just raised my eyebrow at her, a board look on my face. A virgin? Yeah right. A sacrifice… maybe.

Emmett broke the awkward silence between us with a booming laugh.

"Right, Tanya. Where are we going to get a virgin? It's not like anyone that I know is one." He blatantly pointed to her.

"Fuck you Emmett." She said, showing her true nature again.

"Oh, feisty." Emmett bit at the air in front of him, growling.

She glared at him. Her finger nails digging into my arm. I stood up, successfully dumping Tanya off my lap. She landed on the floor on her butt.

"Oops, sorry." I said to her, fake concern in my voice.

She just stared angrily at me.

I walked away, down into the kitchen to see if my mom needed any help. When I got there, she was just leaving the room. The door bell had rung again.

"Edward can you please take the wine out of the freezer and put it in the ice bucket? That's Alice at the door now." Esme bustled out the door, smoothing her dress and flattening her hair.

All I knew it that Alice was bringing over her new boyfriend, her boyfriend's sister, and her boyfriend's sister's roommate. Esme had insisted on having them over, considering they had nowhere else to be over this holiday.

Tanya and Kate sat at the kitchen table while Emmett joined Carlisle at the breakfast nook. The game was on and they were deep in concentration over who would win.

Rosé would be perfect with dinner. White wine to go with the turkey and red wine to go with the ham. Esme always had a variety a wines and foods. She never wanted to compromise anyone's tastes. I took the bottles from the freezer and placed them in the three ice buckets she had waiting.

I carried them through to the dining room where my mother had set up the table with an elaborate display of the best dishes and utensils. I place one bucket at each end and one in the middle. I spied my place card and frowned. Who had set me between Tanya and Kate? I didn't think it had been Esme. At least Alice wouldn't be far off. Only one seat over, on the other side of Tanya.

"Boys! The guests are here." I heard my mother shout from the front hall.

I went back into the kitchen and Emmett, Kate, Tanya and I filed through the door into the living room. Carlisle was already out of the kitchen so I guessed he'd gone into the other room to meet the guests. I watched my feet as I walked, not really interested in what was going on. Dinner parties were never my forte.

Tanya, Kate and another female gasped concurrently making me look up in wonder to the source.

Bella Swan. She stood in the doorway in an exquisite blue cocktail dress. It was flared at the bottom showing offer her legs. Which, despite her height, were surprisingly long.

She was looking straight at me, eyes wide and her mouth slightly open. She was wavering somewhat, because of her high heels, I think. But she seemed transfixed just as I was. We stared at one another for what seemed like days, years! But in reality was only seconds. I could have continued staring at her forever more.

Tanya tensed beside me. I realized then why I couldn't continue to stare at her. I had a girlfriend. Just like she probably had a boyfriend. Creatures as beautiful as her don't go for guys like me. I was suddenly reminded of the grand piano I had been caught playing a few weeks ago. How Bella's beauty had out shone that of even my one true passion.

How could I keep away from her much longer? I was stuck here at dinner, with the woman I cared for more than anything and the woman I was dating.

_Uh-oh._

_**We're getting close to the big confrontation between Edward and Tanya. And what about Rose and Emmet? You think I'm just going to leave them apart? No way! Tell me what you think is going to happen! :) **_

_**Review and Vote. You know what to do. I'll up date as soon as possible. Thanks guys!**_

_**By the way guys… Cha-Cha Milk… is chocolate milk ;) and it's a long story.**_


	12. Bring Out The Bold!

_**Hehe Thanks everyone for your reviews. A lot of people are getting antsy for the big Tanya, Edward Bella confrontation that's going to happen here. I'm glad I can keep you guys on the edge of your rollie computer chairs, or whatever your choice of desk seat is.**_

_**I am happy to report… that you only have to wait for a very short time now. This is the last chapter of Tanya and Edward as we know them. DUN! DUN! DUN! Now you're all going to read this super fast. But I'd defiantly advise against that considering that after this chapter it's going to be possibly two days before I can update again. (Facking work as me in over time this week!)**_

_**Here's Tanya… for the last time… I'm sure now.**_

_**Tanya Denali**_

_Shit! Shit, Shit, Shit! What was _she_ doing here? This was not in my plan! I mean, when I saw the card that said "Bella" at the table. I totally didn't assume it was _this_ Bella. How could I have been so stupid? I should have taken Edward and ran while I had the chance! HOW MANY BELLA'S WERE THERE IN THE WORLD? How could I have assumed it was a different Bella?_

This all ran through my head as Kate, Bella and I all gasped. My whole body tensed, ready to spring at her if she dared to say anything. This was going to be the most… tense dinner I was ever going to live through. _Just be polite. Don't give her a chance to say anything to him!_ My mind was racing. I was contemplating whether I could just run off with him now, but then she would just tell Esme and Carlisle and being the "good parents" they are, would just rat me out later. Stupid, horribly timed, coincidence.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment. Edward staring at Bella and Bella back at him. They both looked shocked. I looked at Kate. She was asking me something with her eyes. Operation "keep Edward confined?" I nodded to her.

My mother and father walked in the room and were introduced all around. They already knew that a girl named Bella was possible cheating with Edward. So they deduced – which I should have, too – by her name that this was the Bella I had been referring to. My mother looked back and forth between Edward and Bella and frowned. Obviously having the same thoughts as I was about all this. She wasn't as cute as me, this couldn't be true. Carmen looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged and frowned.

Esme led us to the dinner table where all the food was set up alongside the plates and cutlery. It was really a beautiful display, but my families' was much nicer of course. I pulled Edward along with me and sat him down between me and Kate. He pursed his lips but said nothing. Emmett sat across from Kate and Esme and Carlisle sat at the end. I was sitting across from Bella. I had switched her and Rosalie's cards so that I didn't have to stare at that blond bimbo all night, and so I could keep my eyes on Bella and her big mouth.

Esme uncovered all the food and the smell of turkey and gravy assaulted my nose. My stomach gave a low grumble, I was really hungry. We spent the next ten minutes passing around platters of food and asking for the gravy. Bella held out a plate of bread to me and smiled mischievously. I raised an eyebrow at her. This should be interesting.

"Would you like some French bread, Tanya? I hear you're quite into foreign foods these days." She said innocently, Rosalie, Alice and… the blond boy, all snorted while me and Kate choked on our food. What the hell was this girl playing at?

I took the platter in my hand and dumped a piece of bread on my plate.

"As a matter of fact I am," I spat at her. "It's always a good choice to broaden your horizons."

"Oh. Is that why you like foreign food? I was under the impression it was because of fact that American food wouldn't give you as much as you wanted from it." She said, still in an innocent, sweet tone. I wanted to lurch across the table and wrench those sugary sweet vocal chords from her throat.

"Nope, I'm always up for something new." I gave her a patronizing smile. Why the hell wouldn't she shut up?

"So American food has never been your favorite huh? This isn't the first time you've chose French bread, over white bread?"

Kate was staring at me open mouthed. I think, afraid that I was going to pounce and tear her face off. I had to admit it was getting close.

Everyone around the table had stopped to stare at the argument that was so obviously a metaphor. Edward stared, completely confused. There was an awkward pause that no one wanted to break. No one but the obvious.

"Hey! There are three blonde people here tonight. You know what that means? Jokes, times three. Hey Jasper…" Emmett started. He was really asking to be hit, Jasper wasn't a small guy. I really hoped Emmett would lose a tooth, or maybe brain damage. Something that would keep him in the hospital for a long time.

"Yea Emmett?" Jasper asked, playing along. Guess he wanted in Alice's pants enough to be respectful to her family.

"How do you recognize a blonde at a carwash?" Emmett was almost jumping in his seat, excited for a new audience to display his stupidity.

"I have no idea Emmett." Jasper actually looked slightly amused. I guess her really did want in Alice's pants.

"He's the one on the bicycle." Everyone laughed, except my family and Esme. She had buried her face in her hands, ashamed of her son. I couldn't agree with her more. Emmett seemed almost amazed that he had told a joke and every laughed. He was used to me and Kate slapping him or getting angry. This would only encourage the big fool.

Esme had started up a new conversation about school. She was asking Bella how she was doing this term. Bella nodded and told her that everything was going well.

"Except French class." She frowned. I eyed her suspiciously. "I can never seem to get it. Tanya's the only one who's really gets French in my class. Bet all those remedial French classes are helping you there, huh Tanya?" She winked at me.

I was horrified. How could she sit there and say these things to me? The little bitch! Where did she get all her courage from? In class she was so quiet and withdrawn. But around me she was… such a bitch!

"Ow!" Edward exclaimed beside me, glaring at Kate.

"Oops, accident." She said.

"What happened?" Emmett asked

"She kicked me." Edward said. Emmett laughed and I glared at Kate.

Kate muttered something about 'him getting in the way' but turned her head back to her food. She must have noticed the look on my face – like I was about to lunge at Bella's throat – and tried to kick me to get me back in the land of the living. I was ready to take Bella down and cut her loud and obnoxious voice box right out. This girl knew too much and wasn't going to give up. I'd have to force her to give up. I'd have to find something on her. Something she did a long time ago. I'd have to dig up the dirt on Bella Swan.

But first, I needed to get her out of this house and away from Edward for a while. How could I do that? It needed to be something good, and something that no one could really blame me for.

I took in my surroundings, really, for the first time. What did I have to work with? Knife? Haha, dramatic. My heels? Hmm, don't think I could reach.

I sat in thought for a while, slowly sipping my wine.

WINE! That's it! Now… Just had to wait for the right moment.

_**Ok that was officially the last Tanya chapter. Trust me, I hate her too. That was also the last chapter of Tanya and Edward as we know them. Next chapter should be interesting. Next chapter is Emm and Rose's time to shine. Then after that, we got a little Esme in there.**_

_**Ok so review me yo! :) Tell me what you think Tanya's gunna do? Oh and so far most of you think that Tanya almost got kicked out for sleeping with a teacher. I'll tell you right now… that's not it. **_

_**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! I just gave you a hint! I want to know what you think now! :D! I'll update soon as I can! Jamie**_


	13. Bigfoot and Blonde Jokes

_**Thanks to my Bister Lynzerxoxo. Glad we could finally find a time to work on this together… at 2:30 A.M. Lol. KTHANXBYE!**_

_**Since you guys asked so nice…**_

_**Emmett Cullen**_

"Hey Rosalie," I elbowed her in the ribs. She turned to me an amused and expecting look on her face. Ok, I know I have a girlfriend and all, but this woman is FREAKING HOT! She rocks the blonde hair like no one's business. I bet that she could rock more than just the blonde hair…

"Yes Emmett?" She asked me, waiting for an answer as my eyes trailed down to her chest. I snapped them back up to her face. I grinned. This was definitely one of my best jokes. Rosalie was worth gold.

"What's the difference between bigfoot and a smart blonde?" I asked her carefully. I inched away, not wanting to get hit. Esme kicked me hard under the table.

"I have no idea Emmett, please tell me?" she batted her eyelashes at me. I was dazed. I shook my head a few times trying to make sense of the way she had hypnotized me.

"Bigfoot has been spotted!" I laughed, and to my complete amazement, so did she. She laughed and shook her head, still amused. My mouth was wide open at the sound of her laughter. What the hell? Wasn't she supposed to… like… get mad? Or frustrated? Or… not laugh?

Rose turned to me, pushing her plate slightly away from her and setting her elbow on the table. I inched forward, completely trapped in her hypnotic stare.

"Hey Emmett," she asked, mirroring my words before.

"Yes Rosalie?" I played along.

"Why do they make blonde jokes so short?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes again.

"Err, Uhm… Uh… What?" I was stammering, lost in her eyes… and her chest. God, that dress would definitely look better on my floor. She reached out and tilted my chin up to her face, so I was looking in her eyes again. Her eyebrow was raised, but she was still smiling.

"I said, 'why do they make blonde jokes so short?'" She repeated.

"I don't know, why?" she inched her chair forward, her hand still on my chin.

"So that guys like _you_ can remember them." Her emphasis on the word 'you' caught my attention. She just made a joke about me. She just made fun of me? What? I looked at Edward. He was laughing. I must have look confused, because he answered my thoughts.

"I believe Rose just made a joke out of _your_ joke Emmett." He was laughing, shaking violently.

I looked back at Rose, her satin dress flowing over perfect curves. Yep, definitely look better on my floor. My mind drifted into the gutter. What was she wearing underneath this? My eyes widened as I pictured it.

My head snapped up, and I looked at Rosalie. She was amused and obviously proud of herself.

"Do you get it?" She asked.

"Haha, Yes I do thank you." I frowned, I guess I deserved that, but it was so uncalled for. "Just shocked." I muttered.

"Shocked? Shocked that a girl knows how to stand up for herself?" She was still making fun of me, wasn't she? This was so weird. Since when did anyone make jokes back at me? I wasn't even mad. This was amazing. I think… I think I fell in love, right then and there.

My chair involuntarily inched forward. I looked around. Everyone was watching this display of my embarrassment. So that ruled out ravaging her on the table then. Too many witnesses. Bella, Jasper, Alice, Carmen, Elezar, Tanya, Edward, Mom and Dad, and Kate.

KATE!

Shit!

Kate! What was I going to do about her? Everyone knew we were totally wrong for each other. I was a fun loving, sports loving kind of guy with a sense of humor and Katie was… well, a bitch. The only reason I stayed with her was because of Mom and Dad. Screw that. I loved this woman, not that one. They'd get over it.

"No, just shocked you knew a damn good joke." I grinned at her. She smiled back and patted my face.

Dear God, I love this woman.

_**Rosalie Hale**_

He was ogling my chest, I knew it. He was a boy though. I couldn't get mad. I had to be patient. He was an extremely good looking boy, with nice pecs and wicked abs and… STOP! You're at dinner, no lower than the abs! Come on Rose! PG-13 you can do this.

Truth was, I was wondering if he would hate it so much if I just jumped him now. How many people were present? I looked around the table, everyone was watching us, with slight amusement on their faces. Everyone except 4. The Denali's were all glaring at me. Kate especially. Kate, shit. Emmett had a girlfriend.

Emmett was staring, confused and awed, it seemed. His head snapped up suddenly and he inched his chair towards me. I wondered if the joke I had just told had confused him.

"Do you get it?" I asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Haha, Yes I do thank you. Just shocked." He muttered.

Shocked? Ouch. Why was he shocked that a girl could joke? I confronted him on that.

"No, just shocked you knew a damn good joke." He laughed. I smiled. That's more like it. I glanced over at Kate, her nails were digging into the table cloth. Emmett had his eyes transfixed on me. I smiled to myself. I was pleased that he felt that way about me. I did like the attention. Especially from someone who looked like Emmett. He could stare at my chest any day, as long as I got to stare at his. I mentally fanned myself because of the heat overload my body had just experienced.

Emmett was wearing the cutest little button down, he had had a tie on at some point in the night, but it had loosened itself and now the top button of his shirt was undone. He was so… Huge! His biceps were more than 10 times bigger than mine. I bet he could have bench pressed two of me. It was amazing. I just wanted to ogle all day long.

Esme brought out desert somewhere in between Emmett's and my hypnotized moment. She set everything down at the table, pies and tarts, cakes and squares. There was so much food. Where did she find the time to do all this? Emmett grabbed a bottle of red wine and topped up my glass for me. I laughed internally at this gesture. I knew exactly what he was doing, even if he didn't mean it that way intentionally. He filled his own glass and topped off Bella's too.

"Bon appetite," Bella said as she dug into a square. "That's French right? What does it mean Tanya? I don't have my French translator on me right now, but I hear yours is always with you. Almost like it was built _into_ you." She smiled sweetly to Tanya. I held back a snort as I processed this. I knew Tanya was a dirty, skanky, cheating bitch. But I liked the way Bella was dealing with it. She was going to reveal Tanya, in all her glory, to Edward just after dinner.

Tanya was looking consistently more pissed as the night drew on. I couldn't help but laugh at her reactions. She knew she was screwed, and so did we. So there was almost nothing she could do to stop Bella now.

Almost nothing.

Bella gasped and slid her chair backwards. Her hands in the air. A big red blotch staining the lap of her dress. Her new dress that I had bought her!

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Tanya's sarcasm was hardly concealed. "But look on the bright side. It's not like you were ever going to wear that dress again. Right? I mean I'll give you that this is small company. But I wouldn't dare be seen in that… what would you call it? Uhm, synthetic and highly unatrac—"

Tanya didn't get any farther than that in her sentence. I was listening to her speech about the dress that _I _had bought Bella. It was beautiful and well made, and defiantly not synthetic of any sort. I was getting progressively angrier with each word she spat at Bella. So I picked up a carrot from my plate of not entirely finished food and chucked it at her. It hit her between the eyes and bounced away, across the table.

Tanya sat, shocked. We all sat, shocked.

There was a pause, an elongated and awkward silence. In which we all stared at each other.

Suddenly without warning, Emmett scooped up two heaping handfuls of mashed potatoes and threw them in Kate's face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He bellowed.

_**Muwahaha. I love Rose and Em. They have their charms. Anyway, what a way to break up eh? Mashed potato caked to the face. Mmm… Lol.**_

_**Well I don't really have much to say, Other than I'll update soon as I can. Wednesday at the latest . Review and Vote in my poll.**_

_**I seriously love reading your reviews guys. You'll already know that if your review has a question in it, I will answer it. Some of you have been posting totally wicked reviews, which I have been replying to. Thanks again for that, you know who you are. So review, :).**_

_**It gives me inspiration to write sooner if I know you guys are excited for the next chap. Vote in the poll, it closes soon. Jamie**_


	14. When In Rome

_**Sorry guys for the long awaited update. I've been busy with school and work. Also my new story Terminal just got put up yesterday. So check that out.**_

_**Thanks to my Bister, even though she's sad that I won't tell her about my week, I still hope she'll like me. Lub you dear. (Less than Three)**_

_**Anyway… without further ado… Chapter 14**_

_**Esme Cullen**_

Emmett was being rather immature, just as always. He could be fairly juvenile at times, but he was my little boy. Kate Denali was most defiantly not good enough for him. Both the Denali sisters deserved nothing more than the stuck up spoiled children they were. My sons were classy and well mannered. They studied arts and music and went to classes every day.

Yes, Emmett was still a child at heart. He was funny, always the comic relief. And Edward, the perfect gentleman. He looked so sweet in his button down shirt and black slacks. I admired the young man Carlisle and I had raised.

Tanya sat next to him. I noticed someone had moved the place cards around. Bella was supposed to have been sitting next to him. Alice had mentioned something about the way Edward had looked at her, and the way she fawned over him. I was hoping this night would spark something between them and Edward would leave Tanya in his dust.

She wouldn't have it though. Tanya clung so tightly onto Edward that I was surprised she didn't leave track marks. Her grip on him made no sense however. She could have any boy she wanted, and yet she chose the one who was completely disinterested in her.

It was the boys' choice however, to date whomever they chose. I just didn't approve.

Emmett was being rather rude again, teasing Rosalie Hale about her blonde hair. Rosalie laughed at his joke which made me smile.

"Hey Emmett, why do they make blonde jokes so short?" Rosalie asked him.

"I don't know, why?" he asked confused and dazed.

"So that guys like _you_ can remember them."

I snorted into my glass, thanking god for blessing this world with a woman who wasn't afraid of Emmett. He was shocked, taken aback. She asked him if he got it, I think she feared his mental capacity.

Emmett scooted his chair forward, lost in Rosalie's eyes. I beamed to myself. This was great! One down, one to go. I just had to claw Tanya away from Edward. Long enough so that he and Bella could spend some time alone together. So that they could sort out how they felt. If only for a minute… Emmett and Rosalie continued to stare at each other. Carmen cleared her throat, but they didn't budge.

"You know Emmett, Kate has been granted second place in the fashion class for her dress designs." Carmen boasted about her daughter. I would have none of this. I knew Emmett wasn't even listening, but this was too far.

"Do you know who got in first Carmen?" I asked curiously, though I already knew.

"No I do not know." She said to me, snooty and smug as always.

"Alice and Rosalie here. They designed the perfect dress, which is now going to be displayed in a movie." I bragged on behalf of both their mothers.

Alice blushed as Jasper took her hands and kissed her fingers, congratulating her. That was sweet. Jasper was truly a gentleman. Alice had known him for less than a week and already she seemed to be in love. I guess sometimes you just know.

I ran to the kitchen to grab the desert.

A pair of hands wound around my waist and I leaned back, smiling.

"Hey pretty lady." Carlisle whispered into my ear.

"What brings you to the kitchen?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. Wanted to help. And…" He trailed off, mumbling something about wanting to get away from the scene.

"You know, I think Bella knows something that she wants the rest of us to know too." Carlisle said.

"What?" I asked, confused at his sudden suspicions.

"I think she knows something about Tanya. I think Tanya knows Bella knows, and I think Bella is more afraid of Tanya then she's letting on." Carlisle recited quickly, frowning at the floor.

I stared at him, confused at amazed at his insight.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked him.

He shrugged and said, "I'm not quite sure. I just know."

Carlisle and I carried out the trays of desserts. Cakes, muffins, cookies, ice cream. I'd worked a whole two days on this meal; yesterday for the sweets and today for the main course and the appetizers. I really hoped everyone enjoyed themselves.

"Bon appetite," Bella said, eyeing Tanya. I suddenly had a strange feeling Carlisle was right. "That's French right? What does it mean Tanya? I don't have my French translator on me right now, but I hear yours is always with you. Almost like it was built _into_ you." I caught the emphasis on the word "into" and became confused. What exactly did Bella know?

Tanya was glaring at Bella. I couldn't help but dance inside at the thought of Bella winning over Tanya. She was such a pretty young thing too.

Tanya reached for a cake and knocked her hand into Bella's glass of red wine. It tumbled over spilling on to her gorgeous blue dress. I saw the look of satisfaction on Tanya's face as all eyes but mine drew to Bella as she gasped and leapt backwards. The look suddenly turned to fake guilt and concern as she played her role as the clumsy one.

She went into a sarcastic apology, and then began to criticize Bella's clothing.

"But look on the bright side. It's not like you were ever going to wear that dress again. Right? I mean I'll give you that this is small company. But I wouldn't dare be seen in that… what would you call it? Uhm, synthetic and highly unatrac—"

A carrot flew from somewhere near me, I didn't know who it was. My eyes were staring incredulously at Tanya. Someone had a thrown a carrot at her and it hit her right between the eyes, bouncing of somewhere indefinite. The longest moment passed, everyone staring at everyone else.

Emmett, of course, was the first to break the silence.

Two big fists full of mashed potato flung out and straight into Kate's face. It covered her entire head and dripped down onto her chest.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Emmett yelled, grabbing another hunk of mashed potatoes and chucking it at Carlisle. He responded by grabbing a handful of stuffing and lobbing it, successfully hitting Emmett in the ear.

Bella joined in then, grabbing a spoonful of pudding and flicking it at Edward. It hit him in the temple and he looked around, dazed and confused. She giggled and his eyes rested upon her and the spoon in her hand. He stood up; a wicked little grin on his face as he grabbed a bowl of butter for the bread, he scooped out a chunk and hurled it at Bella. She screeched and ducked, but most of it hit her anyhow.

"EW! Edward! Butter?" she whined, but laughed and threw some more pudding around.

The only people not participating in the fight, was me and the Denali's. I was too shocked and devastated at the fact that now there were going to be no left over's for turkey sandwiches tomorrow. And the fact that I would probably be spending the next three days painting the walls and steam cleaning the hardwood.

I sat with my arms crossed on the table my head resting on them. I was laughing and crying at the prospects of tomorrow. I knew all the boys would help, but the thought of my best table cloth being defecated like this was too much to bear.

"ESME!" Carmen screeched at me as both Edward and Emmett gleefully smashed handfuls of turnip in her daughters' faces. "Can you not control these… these… these ANIMALS that you call family?!"

That did it. My head shot up and I was glaring her. A nerve pinched in my brain and my mind was set. The food fight was childlike, but so was her behavior.

_Well, when in Rome…_ I thought to myself.

I scooped up a ladleful of gravy. Armed and ready to fight.

"Oh, shut up you bitch." I spat at her. All the criticism, all the spite, all the gossip, all the smugness, was thrown back in her face in the form of turkey gravy. I was so sick of her high class act. She was nothing but spoiled and rotten underneath the façade.

A single drop lingered on the tip of her nose and then fell with a splash onto the puddle that was forming around her.

Emmett and Edward both dropped the ice cream that was in their hands and looked from Carmen to me and then back again. Carlisle's mouth hung open and all the of the Denali's stared at me like I had just committed murder.

Carmen rose from her seat, wiped her face and shook all the gravy from her hands, coating my already food plastered walls. She strode out of the room, Elezar following close behind. Tanya and Kate stood quickly as they went. Kate stood up in front of Emmett and looked him straight in the face a mean scowl on her tiny face.

"Emmett, it's over!" she hissed at him.

Instead of looking sad, Emmett laughed and put his arm around Rosalie.

"Finally, I thought it was going to last forever." He sighed in relief.

Kate raised her hand as if to slap him, but Rosalie's quick, white fingers caught it in the air about 6 inches from Emmett's face.

"I sincerely wouldn't do that if I was you." Rosalie said, deep loathing in her voice. Kate lowered her hand and strutted away; pulling Tanya, by the wrist, who had her hand on Edward's though he was not holding hers back. I felt a sudden wave of triumph. My baby boy was finally going to be happy. I could tell.

The front door slammed closed and I guess that they had all left. Probably touching everything they could, leaving behind food smudges on everything in reach.

Carlisle's hands wove around my waist and he hugged me close to his cake covered chest.

I swiped my finger down in cheek and stuck it in my mouth.

"You look good covered in chocolate you know." I told him with a wink.

"I'll have to remember that." he mumbled as he rubbed his icing covered cheek against mine. "I love you." He whispered into my ear, "That was brilliant. You should have seen Elezar's face. I don't think a single Denali will ever set foot in here again."

That reminded me. "I don't know. Tanya doesn't seem to want to let go." I scanned the room for Edward, noticing that he wasn't there. Rose and Emmett were in the corner laughing about something, Emmett still had his arm around her. Alice and Jasper were huddled at the table snacking on some of the desert that hadn't managed to get airborne. But Bella and Edward were gone.

I smiled to myself.

_And so it begins._

_**Ok guys, sorry for the long awaited chapter. I'm going to try and write as much as I can tonight (for both Terminal and HPC) so that when I have to work and can't write I can still post. I'm not working nearly as much this week which is good, but I still have a few busy days.**_

_**So I told you that was the end of Tanya and Edward, well for Edward at least, Tanya doesn't like to give up does she? You'll be happy to know. That next chapter, or two (don't know yet.) You're going to find out exactly what Tanya did last year that got her almost expelled. (Let's just hope she doesn't attempt it with Bella) ((HINT! Now you know a bit more about it… GO VOTE! I'm taking down the poll tomorrow.))**_

_**Anyway, Vote and Review. I'm putting up a new poll tomorrow. Jamie**_


	15. Exposed

_**Hey Dears. So this is the long awaited chapter. You don't even know how many PMs I've gotten asking me when Bella's going to tell Edward.**_

_**NOW DAMNIT NOW! Lol this is it. Out with the T in with the B.**_

_**Just a short chapter today... I'm really tired. I've been on my feet since like 7 this morning and only got to sit down like an hour ago at 11 pm... sucks.**_

**_Anywhoo, R&R ;_**

_**Edward Cullen**_

I took Bella's hand and led her out of the food coated dining room. Tanya glared in my direction as Bella slipped through the door ahead of me. I saw Kate bitching at Emmett for the last time. I knew it was over. I'd known it for a long time in fact.

"Eww, I should go home and change." Bella complained scanning her ruined dress.

"None sense. You look fine." I told her.

"Edward, I'm covered in cake and ice cream, my hair is dripping stuffing, and there is an abundance of peas gathered in my cleavage at the moment. I may look fine to you, but I defiantly do not feel fine." She was annoyed, but I wasn't ready to let her go home, especially after my epiphany during diner.

"Hmm, I'll agree there. The dessert is a bit much. You're sweet enough as it is. I have an idea, why don't I give you a shirt to wear and then we'll stick these in the washer?" I indicated to hers and my clothes.

She raised her eyebrow at me but, noting that I was serious, agreed. I threw the laundry on and Bella jumped into my shower to get the stuffing out of her hair. I scanned myself in my mirror making sure I wasn't too bad. There were a few chunks of something like pie or cake in my hair, but the damage was minimal. I changed my clothes quickly and ran some water through my hair. Decent.

Bella walked out of the bathroom in a big fluffy white towel. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. I took a deep breath through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I couldn't look away even though I knew I should have. It was like a car crash, the most breathtakingly beautiful car crash that was ever created.

"Do you have a shirt I could wear?" She asked, I shook my head to clear it and nodded at the same time. She just looked at me, slightly confused.

I handed her a big blue button down and a pair of boxers that were too small for me. I hoped they would fit her, slightly at least. I did a double take when she walked out of the bathroom the second time. My mind was screaming at me. _Come on Edward. This was your idea; you have to deal with the consequences. But oh shit, she looks damn hot in your clothes._ I had to wipe my mouth a few times to keep from drooling, and eventually just had to look away before I passed out.

"So what are we doing now?" Bella asked. I snapped back into the present. Right, time for part B of the plan.

I grabbed her hand and we padded down the stairs out onto the front deck. Both of us in button down shirts and shorts. Though she looked much hotter than I did. We sat down together on the double swing on the porch and I pushed us back and forth. I was going to tell her now, what I realized over dinner. I was going to tell her that I lo—.

"Edward I need to tell you something." Bella interrupted my chain of thought. What could she possible have to say to me that needed to be said so quickly? My mind raced.

"I'm listening." I told her. I put my arm on the back of the seat behind her. I wouldn't put it around her until I knew how she felt. I really didn't want to her to be uncomfortable.

"Tanya is… well… I don't know how to say it. I don't want to hurt you." She stuttered and looked at her bare feet.

"Bella, you can tell me anything." I prodded. I was interested now.

"Tanya's been cheating on you for, god knows how long, with the French teacher. Professor Laurent, or whatever his name is. I didn't even mean to find that out, I just over heard them in his office one day, and yeah, well you don't want to hear it. I was going to tell you then – you know that day I found you in the grand hall – well I was going to tell you then but I didn't want to hurt you so I gave her one more chance and then she blew it just a few days ago by cheating again this time in his car, and so I came to find you and then… Yeah, she found you first." Bella took a deep breath in and stared daggers into her ankles. She was sitting on her hands and concentrating very hard on taking even breaths.

I sat, slightly open mouthed, as I listened to her ramble. She was so cute when she was frustrated. She looked up, probably due to the fact I hadn't said anything yet.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

"Well, to be completely honest, I'm a little frustrated at the moment." I told her, knitting my eyebrows together.

"I am too."

"You're trying to figure out a way to put your arm around me without making me feel uncomfortable?" I asked her. I was being sarcastic but I was also hinting at my inner contemplations. To wrap my arm around her or to not, that was my question.

"What?" She asked. Finally looking up at me.

"You said you ware frusterated like me, so I assumed you were frustrated for the same reasons I was." I told her honestly.

"Wait, what about Tanya?" she asked, clearly confused. This was also a very cute emotion for her.

"Bella I would tell you it was over, but I don't think it even had a beginning for me. I've never really liked her. This whole experience was just an excuse to get to know you." This would show how she felt about me. I was going to be blunt about it. No messing around, there was no reason to pretend I didn't feel this way about Bella. There was only her now. I needed her now. This was the oddest emotion I had ever had. It was almost like love at first sight. I did love her. It was all new and confusing. But it just felt like ropes had snapped away when I saw her, and nothing was tying me to the ground anymore, but before I could float away, she caught me. She was now the only thing that was important enough to keep me on the ground.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Bella, I've known you for a short amount of time, yet I've never felt this way about anyone in my life before." She still looked confused so I decided to say it outright. "Bella, I'm in love with you."

She looked shocked, I thought I might have offended her, or scared her off. My mind raced and my heart pounded out of my chest. I didn't know what I would do if she rejected me. I didn't know what I would do if she kept rejecting me. Because I wasn't simply going to give up if she said no now.

"Really?" was all she said.

"Yes." I replied simply and quickly, not even having to think about the answer.

She opened her mouth to say something. Her mouth closed but her eyes widened and I looked to my left, in the direction she was staring.

Tanya had pulled up, and stepped out of her little black Audi.

My mind was set. I knew what I needed to do.

_**EEEE! Sorry for the cliffy. I kind of had to do it. Because next chapter is in Bella's POV, so I couldn't get too far into this one. I want you to see Edward take on Tanya in the raw. I don't want to you to hear what he's thinking while it's going on, though let me tell you… he's not so innocent as we all think. ;**_

_**Anyway, I'll update soon. I still have to update Terminal again. But I have a few days off, so I'll get there. **_

_**Review and Vote, I have a new poll up! Also Check out my story Terminal if you haven't already. I PROMISE RIGHT NOW, THE ENDING ISN'T SAD!! UHGG! SO STOP PMING ME!**_

_**Jamie**_


	16. Cat Fight

_**So you all hate me for leaving off at that point… so I figured, why not write again today? Maybe regain some love :) Truth is. I've been having the most interesting week of my life. A friend of mine, who smokes, has been flirting with me all week, trying to hint at things. I told him blatantly that I would never date someone who smokes…… Guess who is trying to quit smoking? **_

_**Anyway, now that I've blogged you all to death… there was a point for this rant. I'm totally inspired for a new story because of this guy, but I don't want to post it right now, and I don't want to forget about the idea, so I'm posting a short summary of my week on here… just to jog my memory when the time comes.**_

_**Now, onto the chapter: OOO one more thing… Edward isn't a woman hopper D: if you would read the chapters before… he never really liked Tanya at all. And just felt totally obliged to be with her. He wouldn't even kiss her if you recall.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

"Bella, I'm in love with you." Edward whispered softly. My jaw dropped. That was more than completely unexpected. I never thought that was how he was going to react when I told him about Tanya. He seemed like he didn't even care. I was completely stunned. Was this some sort of joke?

"Really?" I asked, I think my voice sounded incredulous.

"Yes," I told me seriously. I shook my head a few times to clear it.

I opened my mouth to tell him that I loved him too, but I didn't know how to get the words off my tongue. I closed my mouth again and stared at his anxious expression. My jaw dropped for about the ninth that day. Edward's eyebrows furrowed and he swung around in the seat, causing it to rock unevenly.

Tanya stepped out of her shiny black car, new dress and new heels, and freshly re-done hair. She was smug, apparently she hadn't noticed me sitting behind Edward—not to mention the fact that I was only wearing his button down and a pair of his boxers.

"Hey Eddie." She cooed at Edward. He sighed, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just, please wait here for a second ok?" He turned and asked me. I nodded my agreement and he stood up and walked towards Tanya. I stared at my feet and wondered if maybe what he had said a few minutes early really hadn't meant anything. Maybe he was ready to take Tanya back if she said she was sorry. Hot, red blood crept up into my cheeks. I was embarrassed that I had almost believed him. How could anyone like him want to be with anyone like me? It made no sense. I was a fool for even thinking it possible.

Tanya sauntered forward, her hips swaying the perfect amount as she walked. My self confidence took a hard blow as I watched her gracefully amble forward. I could never walk that assuredly in four inch stilettos. She stopped once in front of Edward. They're eyes almost level. I felt small and helpless, even with four inch heels on I wouldn't be close to Edward's eye level. I could never measure up to him, both in the literary sense and not. Tanya was tall and beautiful, rich and popular. I was short and plain, barely above the poverty line and only had a few friends. I was in an entire left field compared to Edward.

Tanya slipped her arms around Edward's waist and pulled him close. He stood like a statue and then gently pushed her away and held her at arm's length.

"Bonjour." He greeted her politely. I coughed back a laugh. I was relieved that it was still possible he wouldn't take back that lying, cheating, stupid, and blonde, FAKE BREASTED…

I cut off my thought. Composed my face and caught the end of Edward's glance in my direction. He winked and then returned his gaze onto her face. Tanya's eyes shot between both Edward and I. She looked like one of those retro Felix Kit-Cat Clocks, her eyes moving back and forth as her mind worked in over time to put the pieces together.

"Hey Edward. What are you doing?" Tanya asked him.

Edward looked entirely amused when he answered her in perfectly articulated French.

"Je suis très bien. Comment vas-tu?" _I'm very well, how are you?_ I was suddenly appreciative of my twelfth grade knowledge of French.

Tanya shot laser beams at me with her eyes. And responded with a sweet smile to Edward.

"I don't know what exactly you said Hun." She told him, batting her eyelashes.

"Well all those remedial French classes surely are going to waste then." Edward sighed and shook his head.

"I don't what you're talking about Edward." She said passively.

He just laughed.

"Of course you don't. Are you taking extra English too? Looks like you need to _polish_ up on that as well." He hissed. I'd never seen this side of him. He was truly irritated at her. Not that I could blame him, I just was surprised to see this other half that had never cared to surface before. According to Tanya's expression, she was too.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" She asked, her voice slightly more anxious now. She snuck in a glare at me when Edward smacking his palm into his forehead and brushed his hair back.

"Come on Tanya. Enough with the dumb blonde routine. You and I both know that you aren't nearly _as_ stupid as he makes you out to be. You'd have to be some kind of conniving to be able to sneak around the dean and the other teachers, so that you could screw your French professor.

"Not like he's the first! I know full well now where you've been. All those extra music lessons. All those extra math lessons. How could I have been so stupid as to fall for that charade? Guess I wasn't paying very close attention." He ranted. Tanya stood motionless, eyes slightly frightened. Her eyebrows were pulled down in a way that made her look menacing and fearful.

We all stood—well I sat—motionless for who knows how long. Days could have passed and I probably wouldn't have noticed. Tanya moved her gaze from Edward, slowly, to me.

"You." She whisper, just a breath. A breath that made my whole body tense. Made my lungs ache, for I was holding in my own breath.

Tanya took one long stride towards the deck, and the place where I sat. Edward caught her wrist and puller her back slightly.

"No you don't." He said as he yanked her back, away from the deck. "Remember what happened last time Tanya? I hear cars a much better form of assault. People tend not to recover from a cracked skull against a windshield. Though I wouldn't let your car get too close to Bella. Who knows where mine might end up." His threat was unfinished, making my mind wander at what he might do if Tanya hit me with her car. His tone was so dark it was almost black with danger.

I thought back to the month last year when Tanya had attempted a hit and run and ended up crashing into a school fountain. A girl had supposedly flirted with 'her man' in a way that was hardly appropriate, and ended up almost being squashed by a black Porsche convertible that contained Tanya Denali and a bottle of Jack Daniels. The girl jumped out of the way in time and the Porsche ended up bent around a fountain . That's when the new wing to the library was added. Coincidence? Maybe. Hardly plausible.

Tanya glared at Edward now. He was being a smart ass, but she needed someone to tell her off. And he was certainly the person aloud to do it.

"But, Edward…" Tanya struggled to find the words that would reclaim they're "love."

"But what Tanya?" He asked.

"But… but…" I high, shrill shriek of exasperation escaped her lips and she wrenched of out his grasp. She lunged towards me and I dove away from the swing, screaming myself.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She shrieked as she lunged at me again. I screeched and leaped away. She caught hold of my ankle and clawed her way up my leg.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She spat as she dug into the flesh of my calf, I whimpered, unable to move an inch from her clutch. Edward was franticly trying to pull her away, but her fingers dug so deeply into my leg that every time he pulled a little more of my skin would tear.

"EMMETT!" He screamed franticly, calling for help from his oversized brother.

"Look at you," Tanya hissed. She sat up and clawed into my arm. "Look at you, wearing his clothes and staying at his house. THIS IS MY FUTURE! NOT YOURS! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE RICH AND POPULAR ONE, I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND." She gripped onto my hair and I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to fight back. Her words hurt me too much. She was always just using Edward. He deserved better than that. And he wanted me. I was going to let Tanya come between that.

I locked my grip into her hair and pulled her face towards mine. Whispering into her ear.

"You were never good enough for this life. You're condemned to the streets. You'll never deserve someone as good and as pure as Edward Cullen. You'll never be anything more than a lying, deceiving bitch." I spat the last word into her ear and then attempted to unclench her grip on my hair.

"Cool, a chick fight. No PPV required." Emmett laughed as he saw me and Tanya on the porch.

I rolled on top of her and pressed both her arms hard into the wood. A few of the buttons had come off Edward's shirt when she had pulled on it and my bra was slightly exposed, other than that the inventory was all in check.

"Are you going to leave now Tanya? Are you going to leave and not come back?" I asked her. I had won this fight.

"Get the fuck off of me." She spat. I scrambled to my feet and went to stand beside Edward, who was sitting on the porch. He was motionless and in shock, sitting cross legged and staring at Tanya incredulously. He shook his head a few times and then stood up, placing a hand on my waist.

"Tanya, just leave. Please, don't come back." Edward said.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again. She turned on her heel and left, fishtailing out of the long drive.

Edward turned to me, the shocked look still on his face.

"You, me, alone, now." He ordered, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside the house and up the stairs.

_**EEE! I hate Tanya. She's a bitch. So about half of you were right about what she did last year.**_

_**Anyway. Vote and Review :) Jamie**_


	17. Cock Block

_**This is what you get when you review like mad. I update more. I was going to go out tonight. But I got home and had like 60 e-mails with reviews and favorites in them… my heart swelled and I couldn't let my dearies go without an update for much longer :D.**_

_**Lol, at the 'you, me, alone, now' comments, made me giggle a few times. Lol at the 5 Pm's I got, you know who you are :P thank you.**_

_**Chapter 17 EEE! We're nearing the end of our journey now… Don't worry, not for a few more chapters.**_

_**Also a quick 'I'm sorry' to Z, first for not waiting, and second for not telling her about Smokey. Hope you still love me dear.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

"You, me, alone, now!" Edward ordered, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside up the stairs.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked as I was forcefully dragged up the wide staircase and through the hall. He pulled me into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Bella, you have to give me a second ok. I was about to do something very… inappropriate down there. I needed to get you away from public eye. Away from Emmett especially." He pressed me up against the door and placed his arm on the wood beside my head. I was trapped, there was nowhere to go. Not that I was complaining. If I was to be trapped anywhere, it would preferably be alone with Edward… in his room.

I thought I knew what was going on in his head, so I decided to toy with him. He was the type that didn't like to be teased. So I would tease him. His comment earlier, while we were on the swing, made my confidence boost sky high.

"What were you going to do?" I asked curiously, though I had a good idea.

"I think it's much too soon to tell you." He said.

I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He groaned and shut his eyes. I stared at him, genuinely confused this time.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, do you know just how much I would like to kiss you right now?" He asked, his eyes still closed. "You're making it extremely difficult to control my emotions at the moment."

"Then give in." I told him. "Kiss me, Edward."

His eyes shot open, shocked. They narrowed at me, almost as if he didn't believe me.

"What?" He asked.

"You wanted to kiss me, so kiss me."

Without further hesitation Edward leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine. He was gentle at first, but it built up. The hand that wasn't beside my head, wrapped into my hair and pulled me into him. My arms locked themselves around his neck. This was what I had been waiting to do for so long now. I had been admiring him from afar, and now I had him almost as close as possible.

I willingly let his tongue slip out of his mouth and into my own, tracing my lip. Our tongues danced together in a complicated routine while his hand ran down my back.

"Mmm." He hummed, sending the most electrifying vibrations down my throat and through my spine. My whole existence trembled at his gentle, yet passionate touch.

I pulled my mouth away, in desperate need of oxygen. His lips never left my skin. They ran down my neck and across my shoulder. His nose pushed the shirt collar away as his lips neared the base of my throat. My head lulled to the side to give him better access and he took full advantage of it. The top 3 buttons had been pulled off of the oversized shirt when Tanya and I had fought so it easily fell off my one shoulder. Edward leaned back for a second and stared down at me, admiringly. My heart was hammering in my chest and my breath was becoming more rapid. I could almost hear his own heart thudding away.

"Bella, why did you have to wear my clothes? You realize it's all I have in me right now not to just tear them off you right now. At least if it had been your own clothes I would have felt bad and would have refrained from tearing." Edward stated toying with the collar of the button down.

My face flushed red and my eyes went to the floor. Was this happening? Could this be happening? Did I want this to be happening? _Yes, yes, YES!_ My brain screamed at me. I guess I knew the answer.

"You're the one who offered." I muttered to him and smiled sheepishly. He stared contemplating for a moment. I looked him in the eye again. He was staring down at my chest with longing I hadn't seen before. I undid the collar of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned my way down his chest. It was the first time I'd ever seen his stomach exposed and I gasped at the tight muscled abdomen. A cocky smirk crossed his face at my gasp.

"Like what you see?" he asked. A crooked smile looked down at me, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

I was staring hungrily at his perfectly sculpted muscles. I didn't want it to go to his head, but I didn't want to lie to him either. So I simply told him, "Eh, it's alright." And shrugged.

Edward threw his head back and laughed. He leaned forward again and kissed me with more intensity than he had before, our tongues dueling each other. His hand traced my hip and moved across my stomach. I felt him grab a hold of one side of the shirt and rip it from my body. Four soft _plink_s came from around us as the buttons from the shirt hit the hardwood.

"Much better." Her murmured as he kissed down my neck and across my chest.

He stood up suddenly and picked me up, throwing my over his shoulder. I screeched softly at the suddenness of his attack. He threw me gently onto the bed and leaped on top of me. Hovering, only inches away. My leg brushed up against him as I turned on the bed to face him better, the blush was apparent on my face.

"Is that a roll of quarters in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" I asked, repeating the lame line I had heard in a movie once. I wasn't good at this kind of thing.

"Well you know, it is laundry day." He winked at me and I smiled. The confidence was fading, but his was gaining. I bet he had tons of experience in this field. Whereas I had very little.

Everything I had ever learned about sex flashed through my head then. I wanted to impress him by knowing something that the he wouldn't expect from me. Even knowing something at all would be good right about now. My mind was blank, I couldn't think of any previous experiences. I could really use an internet search engine right about now. Or maybe an issue of Cosmo. COSMO! That was it. I had read an article about this in Cosmo. I desperately went over every detail in my mind as I decided that I would do it.

I pushed Edward off me, he probably wouldn't have moved if he hadn't figured out what I was trying to do, and rolled himself over.

"Bella, what's wrong? God, I know. It's too soon isn't it? Please, I didn't want to pressure you. I just wanted you to—" He broke off. I sat on my knees and fumbled with his belt, trying to undo it.

His assured fingers reached down to help and he stared me right in the eyes. A curious emotion on his face. I slid off his black slacks and dropped them to the floor. I was determined now, I could do this. I stared, nervous, at the defined V-shaped muscle that led into his boxers. So, he was turned on.

A dozen emotions crossed his face as my hand grazed the top of his boxers. Anxious, curious, excited, and nervous, were a few of them. I slid the elastic band down slowly and my head sped up as I dropped them to the floor with his pants. Edward closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His hand caught my shoulder before I could really do anything.

"Bella, you don't have to do this you know." He told me sincerely. I just nodded and looked down again hungrily. I placed my knees between his ankles, excited now.

Three things happened in two seconds then.

Both Edward's and my own head shot up and stared at the door as we heard Emmett thunder down the hallway. The door flung open and he and Rosalie walking into the room, not even glancing at us at first. Edward and I both froze, me hovering over him.

"Edward, Bella, Rosalie says that it's time for—" he froze when he saw us. "Cock sucker, mother fu—" a pillow hit him in the face.

"FUCK EMMETT! GET OUT! FUCKING KNOCK MUCH?!" Edward screamed at him. Rosalie was just staring at me, as I stared at her. Neither of us was saying anything, neither of us was moving, but I understood every word that passed through her head.

She ran forward suddenly and pulled me out of the room, I fought her grip but there was no denying her freakish woman strength. I turned as I was dragged and yelled to Edward, "I'm so sorry!"

He had somehow managed to slip his boxers back on and he was staring after me. He didn't look disappointed so much as sad. Why was he sad? Well of course. The same reason any boy would be sad in his situation. I pulled the two sides of his shirt together. Too bad all the buttons were gone now. Buttons would have been nice right about now.

Rosalie dragged me down the staircase and toward the front door. Edward appeared at the top of the staircase and looked like he was about to jump it and land at the bottom, just to save time.

"I'll call you later ok?" I yelled to him. "I promise!" The door swung shut. Alice's car raced towards our house and Jasper gaped at me in Edward's clothing as me and Rose piled in.

Alice giggled behind the wheel.

"I give thanks to all the drama this family partakes in, on this, the day of thanks." She put her hand over her heart as if she was praying and gunned the car.

_Shit._

_**Hey guys, sort of a weird chapter. It started out as something completely different, but then became something new after I read this really awesome FanFic like 20 minutes ago.**_

_**Aww, poor Edward. Don't worry, he doesn't blame Bella. He's going to lay a serious smack down on Emmett later, but he'll live. And yes, Bella will make it up to him. Hell, Edward will make it up to her, just because he can.**_

_**This is just so you can see how Rosalie and Emmett react towards Thanksgiving. Also, I did think it was too soon, but I needed something to get you guys going. So they'll wait a little, and then pick up where they left off.**_

_**R&R Cuz the more reviews I get the quicker I post. I love reading your reviews guys, even if I can't respond to them all, just know I read them all, and enjoy all the PM's I've been getting :D.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Jamie**_


	18. WTH!

_**Hey people. Been super busy, sorry, haven't had very much time to do much at all… let alone sit and type. Alas, it is midnight, sleep has yet to find me.**_

_**Ok you all seemed confused as to why Rose pulled Bella away. Well I hope this chapter clears it up. Don't be mad at her. Bella's actually kind of happy in the end.**_

_**Ode to My Beta**_

_**Oh, to Lynzer. Oh, to sister…**_

_**Oh, to my oh so faithful beta: Bister.**_

_**This chap alternates POV in the middle… So watch for that.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

"ROSALIE, WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled at her when we were safely within the walls of our apartment. Jasper and Alice had gone back to Jasper's and dropped Rose and I on the front step.

"Bella, calm down for a second okay?" She said, her right index finger pressed firmly into her temple.

I tapped my foot, waiting for the excuse of the century that may or may not convince me of Rosalie's innocence. My arms were crossed over my chest and I was glaring at her with biggest scowl I could conjure up.

She sighed.

"Bella, you've known Edward for how long?" She asked me.

"Like… 2 weeks. Why? What does that have to do with anything?!" I yelled again.

"Bella, please. Stop yelling and I'll tell you exactly how relevant everything is."

I shut my mouth but continued the furious tapping of my foot.

Rosalie looked hesitant but continued anyway, "2 weeks? And how many days have you and Edward actually been together?"

"Like… today." I admitted reluctantly, I knew where this was going. She was right.

"Exactly. Remember that promise we made to each other a few months back? No sister gets left behind. You were about to sleep with Edward; though you have not been with Edward for the two week minimum required under our deal. Remember what happened last time we broke the laws of 'no sister left behind?'"

"Yes." I muttered, "But he's not like that!" I nearly shouted. I felt the need to defend Edward. It was irrational but completely obvious.

"Yeah… and Mike was a great guy at first, too." Rosalie rolled her eyes at me.

"Until he became a stalker." We simultaneously mumbled under our breath. Rose and I broke out laughing. I could see her point. It was a good one. And I did appreciate her care. It would have been too soon and I didn't want to ruin it with Edward.

Mike and I had been on a date, one date. A friend from school had set us up and he took me to night club. I had gotten really drunk and ended up leaving with him. I don't even remember to this day if we even did anything together or if he just sat there staring at me all night, but after that night, I had my own personal stalker. He got a hold of my phone number which I had never given out. He followed me to classes, even though he didn't go to the school. He even showed up at my house once. That was it. That was the final straw. Rosalie and I moved and changed phones, I insisted that I would leave and she wouldn't have to go, but she wouldn't let me go alone. I had gotten a restraining order put against him to keep him off the school campus and I hadn't seen him in almost a year.

That was when Rosalie and I came up with the idea of 'no sister left behind.' We made a deal that we would wait two weeks before getting physical in our relationships. Just to prove the men we dated weren't freaks like Mike had been.

Rosalie stopped laughing and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. I did the same. The remembrance of Mike was a distant and hilarious collection of memories.

Rose stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry I pulled you away today. I just love you, and don't want anything bad to happen to you." She looked me right in the eyes and I knew she was serious.

"Even though he's Alice's cousin. He could be a creep you know; he was dating Tanya Denali after all." She laughed once. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"You know, he never really liked Tanya." I mumbled to her.

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yes, and… he… he…" I stuttered. Why was I about to tell her this?

"He what Bella?" Rose's eyes narrowed.

"He… told me that he was falling for me." I had left out the two little words that probably would have sent her off the edge. 'In love' was a touchy subject for Rose. She had had nothing but one night stands and 2 week relationships her whole life. Love and commitment was something she lacked.

"Oh. Well… actions speak louder than words." She smiled at me sheepishly. "You'll know for sure if he really is falling for you when he comes back; now that he knows your best friend is a nut bar." Rose and I both doubled over in giggles again.

"Do you think I should call him?" I asked her once I straightened up again.

She contemplated that for a second, then said, while shaking her head, "Nah, let him hang for a bit. Go talk to him face to face tomorrow at school."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"I usually am." She conceited.

"Except today." I scowled at her again.

She just laughed and went to her room.

Tomorrow should be… interesting.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"EMMETT, WHAT THE HELL!?" I yelled into his face as Bella disappeared out the door. I had stuffed myself into a pair of pants, only realizing now that they were inside out and most likely backwards.

I had never seen Emmett's face so red. He looked guilty, like he had committed a crime. He had in my books. Entering another man's room without knocking - especially when he had a female friend over - should be illegal. I should submit a bill on it sometime.

Why did Carlisle and Esme want me to live in the house until I was finished school? Well, they wanted me to not have to worry about anything except my marks, but Bella was at the top of my list at the moment. Why couldn't I live in my own place? With a lock; maybe several. Possibly an alarm system and security guard if need be. If that's what it took to keep Emmett out of my personal space. Emmett never knocked. I had gotten mad the first few times, but now I barely cared. Today was the one and final exception.

"Dude, for the last time… I'm _so_ sorry." He put a mountain of emphasis on the word 'so.'

I glared at him. Even though Emmett was 3 times the size of me, he cringed away. I had a feeling he wouldn't fight back if I punched him today.

"Edward, I swear to god! I did not mean to block your cock man! That goes against the rule of… _MAN_!" he looked genuinely sorry, but he was sorry for the wrong reasons.

"Emmett, you fucking idiot. I'm not even mad about that." He looked confused.

"What are you mad about then?" His tone was definitely confused.

"You chased her away. I'm not even pissed about the sex. It was too soon anyway, I don't want to ruin it with her. But you chased her away, and Rosalie gave me the death glare as she left. She's probably not going to let Bella see me again!" My face and my hands collided and I rubbed furiously, trying to make the upset feeling leave.

"Dude Rosalie wouldn't do that. If Bella really likes you—which by the way, she totally does. Man she was going all the way with you dude! DAMN!" He yelled snapping his wrist and fingers in the air. My eyes rolled.

"Then she'll come find you tomorrow, and tell you that she isn't mad at your powers of seduction." He finished.

"For once—_and only once_!—I hope you're right." I muttered.

"Uh-Huh, that's right." He said in a female-Latino accent, snapping his fingers in a Z formation across his chest.

I laughed and punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what happened to Ma and Pa?" I asked, suddenly noticing the absence on my parents through this whole exploit.

"I don't know. Last time I saw them, Mom was whispering sweet nothings in Dad's ear. I gagged and pulled Rosalie into the living room. That's when we heard you call. I never saw them after that." He shrugged. I shuttered, I had a good idea of what probably happened.

I left Emmett at the top of the stairs, still apologizing for ruining my fun. I wasn't mad about that, actually grateful. I knew Bella would have regretted it. It was too soon.

I went and unloaded my clothes from the dryer. My favorite towel was in there and I really needed a shower. I pulled out my laundry and Bella's dress fell to the floor. I held it up in front of me and groaned at the memory of her inside it. I put it back into my basket and removed my towel.

Great, now I needed a cold shower.

_**Ok there. Stop harassing Rosalie. She's a great friend. I like her. Anyway, this story is almost over so I'm going to stop Terminal for a bit to finish this one up. No story gets left behind! I'll take Terminal up soon though. **_

_**R&R. I'll update soon. If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow. :)**_

_**Anyway, hope you now understand why. It really was too soon. I hate those,' meet and greet… then sex it on up' stories. They get boring after a while.**_

_**Don't worry though. I do intend to end this story with a bang. Lol, if you know what I mean ;) Haha.**_

_**Vote Vote Vote in the poll! :)**_

_**Jamie**_


	19. Resisting Temptaion

_**Hello my pretties. It's been more than a week since my last post and I feel so bad to leave you all hanging. I've had the most brutal week of my life. I think I'm going to start blogging… not like my life is interesting to any of you, but I like to write to get things off my chest. My A/Ns would probably shorten a considerable amount if I did. Ehh, I'll look into it.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

Classes on Monday were… boring, at best. Usually my Japanese Culture course could cheer me up when all else failed. Today however, I was anticipating the end of the day far too much, to even pay attention to anything anyone said to me. I rushed across the campus, earning shouts of protest and mumbled insults and I barreled through the crowd all going in the opposite direction. Like a salmon swimming upstream.

I finally made it to the music building. I stopped in front of the double, glass doors, fixing my hair and smoothing the wrinkles in my clothes. I was having a conversation in my head, planning out exactly what I was going to say to him. Apologize, of course, but after that, I wasn't quite sure.

They were having a concert rehearsal today. It was almost the end of the semester, end of the year, and they were practicing for their final performance. Alice, Rose and I had already bought tickets, right up near the front row. I was excited to see Edward perform. Alice told me that he had composed a piece that was going to be included in the concert. It was a piano solo and he was going to play it.

I shuffled my way into the back of the concert hall, bringing back memories of that faithful day just weeks ago. It felt like years since that had happened. Yet, it hadn't even been a month, since I had first really talked to Edward Cullen. I remembered him playing the Clair De Lune, his eyes closed, the music just coming to him, as natural as breathing. It was a breathtaking sight.

Edward was hunched over the baby grand they had set up for practice, while various other students held shining instruments. The chorus was sounding, a cello and violin dueling for attention, while, subtly in the background, the piano was taking it all. Edwards perfect features were set in stone as his hands flew up and down the keys. His eyes were concentrated solely on his fingers and his mouth was fixed into a straight line. The final note of the composition rang out and Edward held his pose for a few remaining seconds as the music faded into the walls. He looked up at the professor, but something caught his attention. His eyes shifted towards me and away from the teacher.

Edward's smile was dazzling. His perfect row of teeth sparkling in the sunlight flowing in through the open sun roof of the concert hall. His eye had a twinkle to it that could only be interpreted as admiration and thankfulness. He seemed to be grateful that I was there. Something in his featured looked relieved.

A few people stood up and began to pack away instruments when the professor claimed the practice as dismissed. He seemed please and walked over to Edward. Edward stood as the professor approached nodding to something he was saying. He smiled and laughed, causing a few people to look around. Edward then raised his hand and pointed in my direction. About 10 sets of eyes turned to stare at me curiously. I couldn't help the deep blush that flooded my face then. What was he doing? Why was he pointing at me?

Some of the students remained looking at me while the professor clapped Edward on the back and smiled at him. Edward's hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he walked off the platform and in my direction. He looked slightly embarrassed, yet still relieved, when he stopped in front of me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him, my face still hot and most likely an unruly shade of red.

"Mr. Cope was wondering what inspired my solo performance." He shrugged and looked at his feet.

My breath caught in my throat. That couldn't be right. He pointed at me. I couldn't have inspired him to compose a piano piece.

"Then why did you point at me?" I asked stupidly, my face going, if possible, even redder.

He looked at me, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Why do you think I pointed to you Bella?" Edward asked sarcastically, his tone questioning my mental stability.

I stared down at my feet, embarrassed to look in his eyes. I felt his finger run across my cheek and pull my chin up to stare him straight in the face. I gasped slightly. He was much closer than I thought.

His lips brushed along my jaw and stopped at my ear.

"Bella, I wrote it for you, about you. You are the reason to which I exist now. The song is about you, therefore it is about my life." his whispered softly, breathing warm breath into my ear and sending a shiver down my spine.

I'm surprised my knees didn't give out on me then and there. I could feel them shaking as my heart rate and breathing kicked up a notch.

Edward chuckled against my cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up and away from the hard ground.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically shaking his head smiling.

"Anything you want." I blurted out.

_Wait a minute, what?_

My hand shot over my mouth and my eyes widened. What the hell had I just said?

Edward's eyebrows raised incredulously, and he let out one single breath of a laugh, looking at me as if he couldn't believe what he had just head. I didn't blame him, I couldn't believe it either.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" he asked, his voice cracked slightly at the end and he was shaking his head to clear it. Edward closed his eyes and heard him swallow audibly. He took one deep breath and then opened them.

I sung in triumph on the inside. Apparently I knew how to turn Edward Cullen on. Well, not really knew, considering I didn't mean to; but I had the ability!

"Yes, you probably did." I said to him, removing my hand from my mouth.

His hands were still snaked around my waist and he was leaning into me, hovering just inches from my face. His eyes were boring into mine, trying to figure something out. I could feel a small smile playing around my lips as I watched the emotions crisscross over his face.

"I think I'd like to kiss you then." Edward said, regaining composure. He smiled his crooked smile and my knees gave out as I swooned like a 12 year old girl. He held me up easily and chuckled under his breath as his lips neared mine.

His mouth was slightly opened and I allowed his tongue to trace my bottom lip and circle my own. Edward pulled me close to him and his hand ran up my back slightly, under my shirt.

_Cough, cough_.

Edward and I broke apart and looked around. About half a dozen pairs of eyes were staring back at us. I had completely forgotten about the concert band. Both the girls standing there were eyeing me with jealousy clearly written in their features, while staring at Edward with complete lust and adoration. I was going to have to get used to that. He can't help the fact he's 'freak-of-nature' hot. Funny thing was; some of the boys were looking back at Edward with the same look of jealousy.

My face flushed and I clung to Edward's chest. I could feel his whole frame shaking with laughter.

"Well… Awkward." He joked

Everyone turned away and headed out of the door. A few heads turned back just before they vanished through the wide double oak doors. A boy looked right back at me and winked as he left and my eyes narrowed at him.

"Looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." Edward said once they were all gone.

My eyes questioned his meaning.

"Well, if knew what those boys were thinking about you, then… well let's just say… I'd just like to keep you in my line of sight." He stammered, searching for the right phrase.

Now seemed like a good time to test his self control. The boy made me constantly think of new ways to torture him. He seemed oblivious to the fact that every time he touched my, my heart beat out of my chest. That every time he kissed me, I nearly passed out. He deserved a little torture from me.

"If you've got to keep my in your line of sight," I said, slipping out of his grip and walking back towards the door. "Then let's just make sure you have lots to look at."

I slipped out of my button down shirt and threw it to him. Edward caught it, eyes wide. I still had a tank top on but he looked at me as if I was naked.

"Bella," Edward half groaned, half whimpered.

I put my finger to my lips and shushed him, winking as I went. I slipped out of the door and started my way down the hallway at a brisk pace. I heard him start after me, the gentle _tap-tap_ of his shoes on the linoleum as he jogged toward me.

I slowed my pace so he could catch up, but as soon as he was behind me, he scooped me up into his arms and threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward?! What the hell?!" I screeched at him, smacking him in the back.

"Bella, please be quiet for a minute. I was about to do something very regrettable back there, that most likely would have gotten us both kicked out of school had we been discovered. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get you to the safety of my car first." He was slightly breathless as he jogged with me over his shoulder, but I let him carry me. After all, he hadn't dismissed the idea I know was brewing in both our heads back there.

Edward dug in his pocket and I heard the car beep once, signifying it's unlock. He opened the passenger door and set me down. I was expecting him to run around the car, or maybe even put me in the back. Yet, once he closed my door, he walked slowly around the car, pinching the bridge of his nose as he went.

Edward climbed into the car and put his head against the glass of the window.

"Bella," He muttered, eyes closed. "I can't do this yet, ok?" He didn't need to say it, we both knew what he was talking about.

"Did I…? What did I…?" I broke off, confused. What had I done to change his mind about this?

"Rosalie called me," He began. I groaned and smacked my palm into my forehead. Of course Rosalie had called him, of course she told him about the 'no sister left behind' regime.

"She told me about Mike, and about your deal… and I can't break that Bella. So we have 11 days, because I'm counting last Friday as the day we met, the day at the diner." He nodded, and smiled.

"So, next Friday then?" I asked him.

"Yes, the night of the final concert." He looked into my eyes.

I swallowed audibly, I had two weeks to prepare. Sure I had been with guys before, but with Edward, it felt like my first time all over again. When I looked at him, I forgot everything—including how to breathe sometimes.

"I need to get a dress." I whispered, trying to break the sudden rope that was tying my to him, making me want to pounce on him right here and now. I needed Alice and rose to take me shopping—_did I really just say that?—_I needed to look perfect.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward drove me home and kissed me goodnight, telling me he'd pick me up for school tomorrow. I nodded to him and ran to my door pulling out my keys and light speed and throwing myself up the stairs at a dangerous pace.

I burst into the front room and saw Alice and Rose sitting on the couch, a sappy movie playing on the screen. They both had tears in their eyes and when they looked over at me both of their eyes widened and they looked shocked. Rosalie opened her mouth, but I cut her off before she could say anything.

"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING… Like… NOW!" I yelled.

Alice leapt off the couch, all traces of sad, sappy movie gone from her face. She ran forward and clapped her hands together doing a sort of odd dance. Rosalie was right behind her a huge grin on her face.

"Can we take the Porsche?" Rose asked Alice.

Alice just beamed.

"I'll get my keys!"

_**Alright, so hopefully I can update soon. I just got a promotion at work, which includes some better hours. So that should be fun. The story is almost over. The night of the concert (possibly next chapter) is the last chap. I don't know when I'll get to update again, but I'm going to post the girls outfits on my profile page, just to give you all a sneaky peaky. :) **_

_**Anyway, Review please :D**_

_**Jamie… Oh and vote, I'm putting up a new poll tomorrow.**_

_**Also, sorry Lynz. I have no time to send this to you right now.**_


	20. Isabeautiful

_**Ok guys, this chapter is like… more than 25 pages. So I'll post more in like a little bit. Just going to post this for now. It'll probably be in two parts, maybe three, depending. I'm not quite done yet, but it's already like 14 pages. So I'll post this now just to tide you all over. Sorry for taking so long to get this out. Been a really event full last two weeks. Like really. Pictures for the dresses are on my profile and kind of what I based Edward's piano song on will be posted there too in a bit.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

"How about this one?" Rosalie asked Alice, holding up a long blue dress. It was the color of the ocean in Florida, deep blue that reflected the sky. The material was soft and billowy, like chiffon. It was strapless and low-backed, with a sort of chord that defined the waist and chest. A long slit up the center would show of the wearers legs as she walked, yet conceal them when she was motionless.

"I think it's beautiful," Alice told her. "But it's definitely nothing I would wear." She frowned. Alice thought for a moment, and then brightened up. She and Rosalie shared a glance then both looked at me, faces turning in synchronization.

"Whoa, wait a minute. Me? But that dress has no straps, it has a giant slit up the center! I can't pull of a dress like that… me?" I struggled to get out words that would convince them a strapless chiffon dress was probably a bad idea.

"Bella, come on. You'll look great, trust me. Just try it on." Alice cooed.

My shoulders slumped in defeat. She and I both knew that a fight was futile. Alice always got her way.

I snatched the dress from her hand and stalked off to the dressing room.

We had been in the giant, elaborate department store for the last 2 hours, trying on this, trying on that. I was beginning to get dizzy from all the craziness. They had managed to squeeze me into several dresses and a few other things too. Rosalie was desperate to get me to try on a silk and lace lingerie number that I was totally against. That kind of stuff didn't look good on me.

I was beginning to regret my decision to let them take me shopping when I stepped out of the dressing room and saw my reflection in the floor length mirror. The deep blue of the dress made my skin look paler than usual, and the way my hair cascaded over my bare shoulders and barely scraped the back of the dress was… well… sexy.

"OH MY GOD… Bella! This dress is perfect!" Someone screamed from behind me. I turned, waiting for Alice to jump circles around me. It wasn't Alice, it was Rose. I did a quick double take and then started laughing out loud. All three of us were jumping and screeching in octaves only excited girls could reach.

Alice pushed me back into dressing room, apparently we still had a lot to do. I needed shoes and both Alice and Rose needed entire outfits. I bought the dress at the counter, hoping against hope that Edward would like it. Hoping I didn't just waste this month's salary.

We moved along the mall to a different department store, one of Alice's favorites. She hunted through the displays and racks while Rosalie and I scanned the walls. Rose and Alice were pulling out dresses here and there and piling them onto the store clerks arm while she made trips back and forth to the dressing room, stacking the dresses on the hooks in the enclosed cubicle.

Alice did a miniature fashion show for Rosalie who turned most of them down, but nodded at a few to give a second chance.

Becky—the clerk—ran laps of the store, returning discarded dresses and admiring every dress Alice tried on.

I continued around the store, not really sure what to say to each dress. None of them were really… Alice. None of them had that personality! That flare! That… little pink satin belt… Oh My God.

"Alice! I found it!" I screeched across the store. "I found the perfect dress!"

Alice and Rosalie came running with Becky close on their heels. Alice was stuck into something that looked like a cross between a tutu and a gothic-corset-gone-wrong, in purple.

We all stared at the dress. It was a floor-length tight fitting satin dress. Black, with three light pink satin belts. One around the top of the chest, on just under the chest and one at the bottom of the waist. It was perfect, it screamed Alice.

"It's like… it's got my name on it." Alice whispered. The store had become eerily quiet as we all ogled the dress. "I'll take it!" Alice demanded a look of pure pleasure on her pixie-like features.

"Don't you want to try it on?" Becky asked carefully.

"I don't need to. It was _made_ for me." Alice cooed at the gown.

The clerk bagged the dress and we made our way to the next store. A store that only Rosalie and other women who had the bodies of models would dare to step foot in. The store was dimly lit and filled with a lot of vibrant colors, electric blues, blacks, and a lot of red. Colors and shapes you would have to be very confident to be seen in.

Rosalie saw the dress she wanted right away. It was scarlet and silk and looked perfect on her. It swept the floor and had a dangerously low back. It was in halter top style with a v-neck that dipped close to her navel. A thin belt wrapped around the waist, just under the chest that sat at her lower back. It looked fantastic on her beautiful curves. It fit like a dream, as they say, and Rosalie looked as gorgeous as ever. My self esteem got knocked around a bit, but I'm sure everyone else's did too.

"Wow." Was all I said.

"Uh, Yea. Wow. Rose, that is… amazing." Alice whispered beside me. Rosalie, to my complete amazement, blushed. Something I had rarely seen her do before.

"Oh my god." The sales woman came up behind us and stared at Rose. "You look great in that dress. Actually, you make that dress look great. I'm not even going to lie."

Rose rolled her eyes. Hating the ever persistent shop clerks. Rosalie bought the dress and Alice arrived on scene with shoes and jewelry for everyone, just when I thought I couldn't take shopping anymore.

I flopped down on the bench outside of the shoe emporium, sick and tired of spending my money, and cursing whomever invented the mall.

"Bella?" Rosalie and Alice came over to me and my eyes opened carefully.

"What?" I said sharply, crabby since I hadn't had dinner yet.

"Let's get some food. Then let's go home." Alice chirruped at me.

"Ah." I sighed contentedly. "First good idea you've had all day."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Edward and I had spent every moment together since our new found relationship had been forged. He picked me up and dropped me off at all my classes, despite my protests that he would be late. We spent each night, either on his bed doing school work, at his piano practicing his concert piece—he wouldn't play the solo around me—or on my sofa, curled up together, watching a movie.

I couldn't care less what we had, or hadn't done together in the aspect of sex. He didn't seem to mind, but the tension was building up come Thursday. The concert was the next day and Edward seemed to have been planning something big.

I hadn't seen him all day and Alice told me that I wouldn't until later that night at the concert. She said that he had a surprise waiting, and that it was her job to play makeover and make Bella beautiful.

I'm pretty sure Edward never said the last part and that Alice threw it in there just so I would listen to her ridiculous make-up plans. I decided to let her anyway. I did want to look beautiful for Edward.

Alice pulled and tugged at my hair. Spinning it in strange direction, using bobby pins like there was no tomorrow and finally filling the room in a fine mist of hair spray. I coughed and spluttered and my eyes watered as the room slowly defogged. Alice got mad when the room came clear, because my eyes had cried away some of her make-up, causing her to have to restart. In the end, my hair really did look great, and my make-up was something to be remembered. Alice did a perfect job, and for once, I actually felt pretty.

I felt lonely when we arrived at the concert hall in the university. Jasper and Emmett had met up with us and they both took the hands of their dates and led them to where Edward had reserved us seats. Carlisle and Esme were already seated when we all filed into the center of the second row. I was the only one who didn't have a date and I hadn't seen Edward since yesterday and the anticipation was getting to be painful.

"Bella, you look lovely." Esme smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you. You do too." I said.

In truth, she really did. She had on a simple silver dress that went to the floor. A tight wrapped bodice with crisscrossing straps. The whole dress was pleated all the way to the floor, causing it to flow out at the hips. Her hair was done in a fancy bun with ringlets hanging loosely around her face and her lips were painted a cherry red to perfection. Esme was gorgeous. So was her entire family. I guess this is where the genetic masterpiece must have begun.

Esme smiled and thanked me and took her seat again while Carlisle gave me a hug. He was in a elegant looking tux, his hair slicked back—but not in a way that looked greasy.

"Bella," Carlisle called to me.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He said, leaning in to whisper in my ear so I could hear him over the increasing noise in the crowded concert hall.

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For saving my son worst decision of his life. He would have stayed with Tanya out of pure loyalty to what he thought was good for us, Esme and myself. I'm glad to see that you bring out a whole new side in him. I see him planning to see you, excited to see you happy when he sees you. Sad when you go, but still… content. Do you know what I mean?"

"I… yeah."

"So, thank you. You do look lovely by the way." He smiled at me. In a warm fatherly way that I couldn't help but smile in return.

The lights in the concert hall went down and I retook my seat between Alice and Esme. Alice shoved a pamphlet into my hand and I opened it. Written in plain text was the night's schedule. I scanned the agenda when something caught my eye.

_Edward Cullen – Piano Solo – Self composed piece entitled 'Isabeautiful'. Dedicated to the woman he loves most._

My heart warmed at the words. I secretly knew that the song was for me, yet I didn't want to admit it. I also knew that I was in love with Edward Cullen; I just needed the perfect opportunity to tell him.

The lights in the grand hall dimmed and the curtains divided, showing us the orchestra. It consisted of about 40 people, all dressed in black tuxes or black dresses, hair pulled back or combed to perfection—all except Edward of course; his hair never quite did what was right. The entire group looked magnificent, perched on their matching chairs and waiting for the first command of the conductor.

Edward and his grand piano were nearer the back and to the left. He glanced around the crowd quickly and spotted me and his family. He flashed me a dazzling crooked smile that showed off his perfectly white teeth. I gave him a small wave a smile in return as the conductor turned to address the crowd of people in the audience.

"Good evening, ladies and gentleman." The conductor began. "You are all welcome to the junior end of year beneficial concert. I would like to present my second year students, who have been slaving laboriously over their various instruments in order to make this concert perfection. I would also like to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. Edward Cullen. He has graced us this evening with a piece he recently composed that we, at Duke University, would like to feature. Sit back, enjoy and please, open your minds the music."

The crowd applauded as the man turned around and the spot lights shone on the orchestra. A hush ran over the crowd as the as the woodwinds hissed softly in a sound that simulated wind through snow or leaves. A shiver ran through my spine as if it actually were the wind blowing across the crowd, yet the air was calm.

The drums rolled, deep and booming and a high hat was tapped at high speeds. Chimes were brushed, creating a high pitched tinkling. Edward pressed the high keys of his piano softly as the low drums continued to roll. The false wind picked up and blew over the crowd at a high velocity.

Suddenly the wind broke and the piano banged out a deep note while violins lulled out a smooth mellow tone. There was a long pause and everyone on the audience held onto their breath.

All the instruments went into action at once. The flutes and woodwinds belted out high pitched notes while the drums rolled and the violins, cellos and piano rang off in deep dark tones. The song was almost eerie and had a sort of old English feel to it.

I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward. He was hunched and tensed. That's how he always played. I could see the muscles in his back bunch together in concentration and effort, even through his black tailed coat.

The composition ended and everyone stood up, clapping and cheering. The lights dimmed again and the conductor turned around again to address the audience.

"Thank you. Now for one of our most advanced students here at the university. Edward Cullen, ladies and gentlemen."

The room went nearly black. A light came up pointed directly over Edward and the piano. It made him look pale and shadowy, yet still completely sexy.

Edward played, his hands moving across the keys with great skill and precision. It was a slow song, sweet and welcoming. It was something you would listen to right before going to sleep.

My whole body relaxed and listened to the beautiful melody Edward was playing… for _me._ That thought brought out whole new levels of warmth inside of me, and I could feel the blood pooling in my face. Edward was so different than any other man I'd ever been with. He made my speech go incoherent and my thoughts go awry. No one else had ever had this effect on me.

_It's because you love him, Bella. _My sub-conscious thoughts were telling me. I did love him. I knew it for sure now. I needed to tell him.

The song ended only too soon and we stood up to clap and cheer. Emmett wolf-whistled and as Edward faced the crowd and I could see his eyes roll. Edward smiled slightly and bowed. He risked a glance at my face and smirked, probably noting the blush on my cheeks. I blew him a kiss and he smiled wider and walked off the platform with the rest of his peers.

I enjoyed the rest of the concert, but my mind couldn't really pay attention to it. First off, I couldn't stop thinking of what Edward and I were going to be doing after the show. Second, Alice kept poking me and whispering things in my ear, gossiping about this and that.

"Bella, look." Alice poked me and whispered again. "I think the conductor's butt is hungry. It's eating his pants."

Alice and I broke out into muffled giggles and earned ourselves a sharp look from a woman in front of us. I immediately stopped and smacked Alice, shaking in silent laughter.

When the concert was through, everyone filed out the door and into the second hall for a reception. Our row was one of the last to leave considering we were in the front and the doors were in the back. When Alice, Esme, Rosalie and I—the boys had stayed behind to help stack chairs—most of the students who had participated in the concert were in the room.

I spotted Edward's untidy bronze hair a little ways across the room and made a bee-line for him, Rose and Alice trailing behind me while Esme went over to speak to the dean of the school. Edward's back was to me and I could see his ducking down a bit.

I stopped in mid-step and Alice bumped into me slightly.

"Bella, what…? Oh." She had seen it too.

I turned in a quick 180 and headed fast in the other direction. There had definitely been two slender white hands wrapped around his neck, a gold dress shimmering close to his body and a blond head _very_ close to his. He'd been kissing her? I thought he hated her, I thought he loved me. I knew I was never good enough for someone like him.

I wiped angry tears away as I fled from the room. Alice was calling after me and running as fast as her tight dress would allow.

Of course for someone like me, running was always a bad idea. I tripped just as I reached the door, falling into someone chest. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, the way a brothers would and I let out a sob into his jacket.

"Bella, shit. What happened?" Jasper asked me, sounded taken aback.

"I saw Edward kissing Tanya." I cried into his chest. The words came out muffled but I knew he heard them. His whole body stiffened.

Emmett's booming voice asked me the same question Jasper had and Jasper quickly told him what I had seen.

"Oh, that's it. I'm going to murder that asshole!" Emmett boomed while several people 'tsked' in the crowd. "Speak of the fuckin' devil."

"Bella? What happened?" Edward's worried voice came from behind me. I had to admit, he sounded genuinely frightened; he was a good actor.

I heard a muffled smack and several people yelling, a couple woman screamed.

"What the fuck, Emmett?!" Edward yelled.

I raised my face away from Jasper's chest and saw a ring had formed around us all, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper and I. Edward was holding onto his face, both hands cupped on the left side of his cheek.

A security guard ran forward and pulled Emmett away before he could punch Edward again. Rosalie hastily followed and we all ran after her and Emmett. Emmett was thrown out the door to the concert halls and told not to come back tonight or they would press charges.

My eyes were still tearing but I felt, more numb than anything. I still loved him, but I had to face the facts. I would never be enough for him. I wasn't pretty enough, I wasn't smart enough, I just wasn't enough.

Edward banged out the doors in true mellow-dramatic style, pushing both doors at once and flying down the steps.

"Ok, someone had better tell me right now. What the _fuck_ is going on?" He yelled as he approached Emmett and got right into his face.

_**K so that was long, and eventful. Just so you know, when I started writing, Tanya was never going to show up. But she came to the concert against my knowledge and snuck into the reception hall without my consent. So don't blame me.**_

_**Just relax though, the ending is still the same. I was just in the mood for last minute drama I suspect. I'll post chapter 20 part 2 in a bit. **_

_**R&R ALL! :) Oh, and vote :D**_

_**Jamie**_


	21. Revenge Of The Ex's

_**Ok, so we're back :) This isn't the last chapter, I've decided. It started dragging so I had to prolong it… One more. I swear to god, next chap is the last.**_

_**Still looking for a Beta for my other stories, the two that aren't complete. Anyway, read and review :)**_

… _**Oh and vote in my poll **_

_**XOX!**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

"No one? No one knows why Emmett just punched me in the eye?" I yelled again, sarcastic and angry. I had pried myself away from Tanya who had wrapped her hands around my neck, trying to pull me close to her. When I had successfully told her which level of hell was currently vacant and pushed her away from me I turned to go look for Bella, the only woman I would ever let wrap herself around me.

I found her by the door, crying into Jaspers chest while everyone else gave me death glares. I ran right over to her and apparently into Emmett's fist on the way. He'd caught me off guard and my eye paid the price dearly. I still couldn't quite see through it, and my whole left cheek ached with the pain that was my blood vessels rupturing under the skin.

Bella had a look on her face that was somewhere between hurt, sad and angry. I had no idea what she was thinking, but I was sure I wasn't going to like it.

"_Jerk_" Alice mumbled under her breath.

"No, no, no Alice. You can't call me a jerk. I haven't done anything."

"You sure as hell did, YOU CHEATING SON OF A B—"

"Alice… It's ok." Bella cut her off. Alice opened her mouth to argue but Bella put up her hand and gave Alice a look that broke my heart into a million pieces.

"I saw you kissing her Edward." The look on her face tore my heart into even finer pieces than before.

"Kissing who?" I said incredulously, my eyebrows rising to my hairline.

"It's okay, I'm not mad. You don't have to lie anymore. I knew I could never really hold your interest like she could." Bella sighed, a sigh that ripped out my soul and compressed my lungs. Angels like her weren't allowed to be that sad. It went against nature. Bella wasn't supposed to be that sad. She was always supposed to be happy. Tonight was supposed to be that happiest night ever. I knew I was _going_ to feel that way.

"Bella, what are you talking about? I never kissed anyone." I said breathlessly to her. All the oxygen in my body as disappeared. I was suffocating. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I had upset her. I couldn't understand why the woman I loved was crying. I needed it to stop, I needed to comfort her.

Bella shook her head, a single tear falling to ground, in slow motion it seemed.

"But I saw you kiss Tanya." She said in almost a whisper, a hopeless look on her perfect face.

Sudden realization hit. She had seen me from the back, Tanya's arms wrapped around me and her face leaning towards mine. _Shit. _That girl had the worst timing.

"Ok, I know it might have looked that way, but I swear Bella, I never kissed Tanya. I never would kiss Tanya! You're the only one I love. You're the only one I want!"

She shook her head again.

"I'm not worth it. I'm not enough for you."

Suddenly my eyes were blurred. I blinked a few times trying to clear them and hot tear fell onto my cheek. I was crying? A broken heart was really the worst pain I had ever felt.

I walked over to where she was, standing next to Jasper. I made sure to make a loop around Emmett so as not to walk into his fist again.

Bella took a step back, shaking her head.

"Don't…" She whimpered. Her hands were outstretched, palms out, telling me to stop.

"Why?"

"Because, a broken heart hurts worse if you prolong it." She whispered, tear tracks trailing down her cheeks.

I took her hands and fell to my knees in front of her.

"Bella, I swear. I would never kiss another woman. I love you, and only you. I would never kiss Tanya. Hell, I never really kissed her when we were dating." I shook my head.

"Well, that is true, the last part at least." Emmett pointed out.

Bella looked confused and sad, but her tears had stopped flowing. That was a good sign.

"What happened in there? I saw you two. I was behind you and I saw her arms wrapped around your neck and your hands at her waist. Then you leaned in towards her and…" Bella broke off and swallowed hard.

"Ok, her arms were around my neck because she latched herself to me and tried to pull me down to her. My hands were on her waist because I was trying to pull her off. And my head was leaning down because I was trying to whisper words in her ear that were far too crude and vulgar for the elderly population of the room to be listening to." I laughed once, a cold hard humorless laugh. Tanya was going to pay… _dearly._

Bella looked down at me, tear tracks still staining her flawless skin. She looked from me to Alice. Alice gave her a small nod and Bella looked back down at me.

"Really?" She said, a small spark of something in her voice. Hope. It was hope in her voice.

"I swear on my life." I told her trying to push as much emotion into my voice that I could manage.

Bella fell to her knees in front of me and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, pulling me into her body. I let out a long sigh of relief and buried my face in her neck.

"I love you." She whispered so quietly I wasn't sure I heard her right.

Wait, wait, wait, back up. Bella loved me? She'd never used that word before. That word really meant something to her. I knew I loved her, I'd known it for a while now. But she wasn't sure. It was a very powerful word.

I pulled my face away from her neck and looked right into her face.

"Pardon?" I said lamely. I had to make sure I heard I right.

"I said, 'I love you.'" She repeated. Her cheeks pooled with blood and she dropped her gaze away from me and to the ground. Her arms were still around my neck and I could feel how tense she was.

"Bella, you already know how much I love you. I'm thrilled that you feel the same way." I whispered back to her.

My hand left her waist and I tilted her chin up towards mine. She looked me straight in the eye and a half smile crossed her lips. I sent her an uneven one back and our lips met in a gentle kiss. It started off gentle at least. Our mouths began to move faster together and her tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance. My lips parted slightly and she jumped at the opportunity, her tongue exploring my mouth.

"Ahem." I heard from beside us. Not even trying to be inconspicuous.

I had completely forgot about everyone standing around us and Bella pulled herself away and laughed awkwardly, an adorable blush covering her face again. She glanced up at me and laughed louder, using her thumb to wipe away what I assumed was lipstick.

I realized how ridiculous we must look, kneeling on the ground, and quickly stood up, pulling Bella with me.

"Sorry, bro. You know, about deckin' you and all." Emmett said sheepishly, a guilty look on his face.

"Yeah man, whatever. I'll get you back, no worries" I replied lightly prodding my throbbing cheekbone. I shot him a quick smile to let him know he was forgiven. Not that I wasn't going to get him back… just that I wasn't mad at him. I was actually glad that Bella had someone to protect her all the time. I just wasn't expecting to ever be the enemy.

Jasper had his hands in his pockets and was looking off into the parking lot, eyes furrowed in concentration. He let out a long exasperated sigh and looked from Bella to me to Rosalie.

"So the plot thickens." He muttered under his breath and jerked his head in the direction of the parking lot, still looking at Rose.

Everyone looked.

I felt Bella tense beside me and I hugged her closer, unaware of the cause of her sudden stress.

"Awe, shit." Rosalie sighed and then rolled her eyes. "We just can't catch a break tonight, can we? _Revenge of the Ex's_" Rosalie said the last part in the voice of an eerie movie announcer, like we were involved in a crappy horror film.

I looked in the direction Bella was looking—well more frowning—at, and saw a boy. Man? Boy. Had to be a boy. He looked young, yet not. Odd. He was average. Everything about him, average height, average build, average blonde hair and average looks. Nothing really spectacular about him, yet everyone was reacting so strongly to him.

"Who's that?" I muttered to Bella.

She took a deep breath and whispered back, "Mike."

I frowned at her. I must have known fifty Mikes, Michaels, Mickey's. Yet this one stood out—ironic for so average a guy. Rosalie had told me about this 'Mike'. I realized why he was bad news.

Bella still had a stalker.

"Hey Bells." Mike said cheerfully, stepping close to her. I instinctively pulled her back a step.

"What are you doing here Mike?" Bella asked, straight to the point.

"Someone told me you'd be here tonight. I thought I'd stop by and see you. I haven't seen you in such a long time." His bottom lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout.

"That's how I like it." Bella said.

Ouch. But true. I wasn't quite sure what to say, or if I should say anything. So I just held her close and made sure to be ready if he made any sort of move.

"Oh, come on Bella. I missed you." He took another step forward. I pulled her one more back.

I shot a fleeting look at Emmett, he was tensing his muscles under his shirt. He always did that when he was itching for a fight.

"Mike, you're not even supposed to be here. You're not supposed to come near me anymore." Bella's voice shook slightly. She was scared?

"The cops can't keep us apart honey, I won't let them. It's okay now, we can be together."

Whoa, creepy.

I gave him an incredulous look. Was he serious? Did he not see me right here?

As if he read my mind, Mike turned towards me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice dripping with acid. He was a psycho stalker, of course he hated anyone that could actually be with Bella.

"I'm her boyfriend." I said, enunciating each word carefully and clearly.

"Bella doesn't have boyfriends. She hasn't had a real boyfriend since the police tore us apart." He said the first part venomously towards me and then the last with affection and love towards her, batting his eyes at her.

Bella's face twisted in disgust and she clutched me closer.

"But now," his hand stretched outward, "We can be together, forever." He whispered. His hand reached for her cheek, but I smacked it away.

"Mike, don't you dare touch her." I growled, low and threatening. "I suggest you leave now, while you still have all ten fingers."

"I wasn't talking to you." He snapped at me, childish.

I pushed Bella behind me and put myself between her and Mike.

"Yes, well I _was_ talking to you. I implore you to heed my warning." I said formally.

Mike's eyes narrowed at me and he pushed me aside suddenly. I wasn't prepared for that and staggered sideways. Mike lunged towards Bella, but before he could get to her someone grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him backwards.

I heard the second solid punch of the night, though this time it was slightly more distant. Emmett was really getting full use of his self defense capabilities tonight. I saw Mike flat on the grass and felt Bella's shaking body press into my chest. I wrapped both arms around and kissed her hair.

I looked at Emmett, about to thank him. His eyes were wide and his jaw was about to fall off its hinges. He was staring at Rosalie, who was standing over Mike's unconscious body, a look of pure distaste on her face. I frowned, trying to put two and two together. Only succeeding once Emmett awoke from his shocked stupor and stuttered out a sentence to Rosalie.

"B…b…baby? Did you just knock that kid flat on his ass?" Emmett asked his voice cracking once.

Rosalie kicked the unmoving body in the side. Not really hard, but a little harder than necessary.

"Looks like it." She grinned up at him.

Emmett swallowed hard. "How about you and me… take this back to your place." He asked. I tuned him out then, not really wanting to know what my brother was up to.

I looked towards Jasper, his arms around Alice. She stood on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. He smiled and shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe what ever she had said. Alice took his hand and started leading him towards the parking lot. She turned back and winked at me quickly. I gave her a half smile and rolled my eyes. Alice was like a sister to me. I don't think anyone but Jasper would have been allowed to go with her out of my sight at this point. He was a good guy, and he cared about her. I could tell.

That left me and Bella and the unconscious Mike standing in the grassy field. I leaned into her.

"Are you alright, Love?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. Thank you." She smiled up and me and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I complied and met her halfway. Kissing her lips first then making my way down her neck. She whimpered slightly and I pulled her closer to me.

Mike groaned from where he was sprawled, obviously regaining consciousness and feeling the results of a painful punch.

Bella snorted and pulled away. I sighed, wishing that people would stop interrupting us. We needed to get somewhere private, the sooner the better. Good thing I had this night all planned out. Still, it was a half hour drive away. Would I be able to make it? I had to, this night had to be perfect for Bella; that is, if she still wanted to do this.

Mirroring my thoughts, Bella leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I think we need to get someplace where no one can bug us." She kissed my neck and I could feel her smiling against my skin.

"Yes, alone. Alone is a very good idea right now." I cleared my throat and hoped she couldn't notice the affect her words and actions had on me.

"Alice said you'd been planning something all day. Let's put a plan to action shall we?" She whispered in an extremely seductive tone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, resisting every ragging hormonal urge that coursed through my body at that second.

I grabbed her hand and we ran through the neatly kept lawn of the university towards the parking lot and my awaiting car, giggling and laughing as we went.

_**Ok Jeeze, these chapters keep on dragging. I swear to all that is holy, that the next chapter is the last! I promise. I could have left of here, but I know most of you would be mad that I didn't throw in the smut. **_

_**I had to chuck Mike in there, because really, who doesn't like seeing Mike get decked in the face. Especially by Rosalie. I promised Bister that I would have Rosalie punch Mike in the story somewhere… so there you go :)**_

_**Anyway, new poll is up. Review my pretties and I shall bless you with cookies… and a quick update :D**_

_**~Jamie**_


	22. Her Private Concert

_**Hey ladies and gents. Last chapter of Her Private Concert. **_

_**Reminder to vote in the poll about which story I'll finish next. More info about everything is at the bottom. So yea, read up. It's the last chap of Her Private Concert, and I'm definitely not doing a sequel. This chapter is a little longer than usual though, so maybe that'll ease some of the pain. :P**_

_**Thanks for reading everyone, really. Means a lot that you all comment and read this. So… Thank you.**_

_**Bella Swan**_

We were speeding along highway 98, going much faster than was legal. Edward must have been anxious, but so was I. I was ready to be close to him, I wanted to be with him. I loved him and needed to take this to the next step. I knew he would respect however I felt, I knew that if I backed down now, he wouldn't resent me. That just made me want it all the more. He was perfect, and I needed to show him just how perfect he was.

I had no idea where we were heading, but Edward was whistling casually as he drove, his fingers laced with mine. The radio was flicked on quietly to some song I wasn't quite sure the name of. Edward drummed his fingers to the beat of the music, though they moved a little too quickly. Was he nervous?

"Where are we going?" I asked for the third time that night, breaking the silence.

He smiled crookedly at me, a touch of arrogance and a dash of trepidation winding their way into his features. His smile was cocky, but his eyes were apprehensive. He _was_ nervous.

"Bella, Bella, who taught you how to be patient? Or rather, who forgot to teach you?" He winked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You know how much I hate surprises." I sighed, sinking into the leather interior.

"Yes well, anyone with a fourth lobe to their brain could have figured out what was going on by now." The cocky Edward emerged gracefully from the hesitant one, shoving aside all his trivial fears.

"How would you know? You don't even have a brain." I muttered under my breath. He chuckled and shook his head, stepping down harder on the accelerator.

We passed highway signs that barely gave me a clue of where we were going. Just the speed limit—which Edward seemed to disregard—and various other signs telling you to watch out for animals and construction. After about twenty minutes I finally saw the sign I was looking for. Falls Lake. It was a large lake in the middle of North Carolina, surrounded by campsites and water skiing resorts. Edward glanced over me, a half nervous smile on his lips.

"Falls lake?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Yeah." He nodded, "I borrowed Esme and Carlisle's cabin for the weekend. You know, so we could be alone on the lake."

I felt myself blush at the prospect of finally being _really_ alone with Edward. He must have noticed. He placed a gentle hand on my cheek and ran his thumb across my lips. I leaned my face into his touch and my eyes shut.

"Bella, I do love you." He whispered. The song on the radio had gone quiet, or maybe my mind was only hearing Edward.

I looked up at him. He was looking straight back. I glanced out the windshield, realizing that we weren't driving anymore and that the car was off.

"We're here." He said unnecessarily, with a laugh. Edward jumped out of the car and ran around the side. He opened my door before I even had time to sit up straight. He unbuckled my seatbelt and lifted me bridal-style from the front seat. His hip bumping the door closed. He carried me to the threshold of the cabin, where a light hung over the door, and somehow managed to keep me in his arms while he undid the lock on the door and opened it.

I pulled his face towards mine and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him with all the energy I had. Trying to convey unsaid thoughts to him. I hadn't yet told him I loved him. I wanted him to feel it through my kiss. I wanted him to know how perfect he was.

Edward broke the kiss and chuckled under his breath.

"Couldn't even wait until we got inside, could you?" He laughed.

I smacked his shoulder lightly and rolled my eyes. Edward set me down on the hard wood floor. I teetered slightly in my death heels, but Edward kept a steady hand on my arm. I kicked off my shoes and stood on the cool floor, my feet having that weird height issue they always get after wearing heels for a prolonged period of time.

"Alice left you some clothes and a bag of things that Rosalie retrieved from your apartment. They're all in the bathroom." He pointed out, his hands shoved awkwardly into his pocket.

Tanya had been spreading rumors that Edward was the biggest player on campus, yet here he stood, timid and shy. Tanya really was a bitch.

I wrapped my arms around Edward's waist and hugged him close, taking a deep breath. He smelled like chocolate and every other good, man smell. He hugged my back and buried his face in my hair. His hands ran up my back and along my shoulder. I gave an involuntary shudder, yet I was suddenly over heated. I wanted to get out of this dress and undo my hair. I really didn't want to ruin the dress, and I thought if Edward kept putting his charm on me, I might be forced to tear the damn thing away from myself.

"I need a minute, if you don't mind." I whispered stepping back from his body. I was blushing and I knew it, only Edward had this effect on me.

"Of course." He whispered back hoarsely, then cleared his throat. Why we were whispering, I don't know. The moment was too intimate for loud speech. It was meant to be sweet and quiet. I didn't want to break the connection we were having.

The cabin seemed to consist of three bedrooms—all a large size—two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and living room equipped with a fireplace. It was a large cabin, bigger than my apartment for sure. The walls were made of pine and the ceiling in the living room was raised, with wooden crossbeams hanging across. It was almost a mansion in itself, yet they called it a cabin.

I hurried to the bathroom at the end of the hall—adjacent to the master bedroom—and found my bag set on the sink. I flipped open the lid, hoping to find a t-shirt or something comfortable to put on. Alice had packed the entire thing full of lacey little lingerie. Dark blue, red, black. She had defiantly packed more than three days worth of underwear in here. Yet no sign of jeans or a t-shirt anywhere. Apparently she had her own agenda for Edward and I this weekend, and it didn't involve the outdoors at all.

I sighed loudly and threw on the most unrevealing number of them all. A dark blue pair of boy shorts with a lacey silk camisole.

I glanced into the mirror and, once again, sighed loudly. My hair was like a crow's nest, bobby pins and curls stacked haphazardly all over my head; somehow a leaf had managed to wrangle its way in there. I extracted each pin and dropped them onto the vanity counter as I went, letting my hair fall into messy curls around me. I combed it through once, flinching a few times as a knot stuck or a bobby pin was revealed and combed into.

I gave myself an exasperated look in the mirror. I was now an ocean head. Most of the curl gone, yet enough left in to just make my hair wave like an incoming tide. The little ripples got bigger as they parted from my scalp, like a pebble had been dropped into the pond that was now my head.

I shook it out and messed it up as best I could. Going for the I-don't-give-a-damn-about-my-hair-so-you-shouldn't-either kind of look. It kind of worked. Only in the sense that I no longer cared about it.

I strode to the door and then hesitated with my hand on the knob.

Was I ready to do this?

_Of course you are, get out there!_

_But… what if it ruins everything? What if it's too soon?_

_It's not! You wanted this remember?_

_Yea. But…_

_Okay, no buts. The only but you're getting… is the one you're getting out of here and into that boy's arms!_

I was frozen at the door as my two sides battled with each other. Edward was so different than any other man I'd ever been with. I really did love him. It wasn't just lust, I knew he loved me too. There was something deeper there, something I wanted to find more about, yet feared at the same time.

_You only fear the unknown. You fear this because you've never felt it before. Just face your fears. Suddenly… they won't seem so scary anymore._

I nodded at this last thought and opened the door wide. I flicked off the light and strode down the hallway quietly.

The lights were all off. The room was mostly dark, except for a glowing fire in the brick fire place. Wild shadows were being thrown around the room as the fire danced in an uneven rhythm. Edward was sitting in front of the freshly lit fire. His elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together. His hair blended in perfectly with flame that was licking the bricks of the charred fireplace. His perfect features were lit up and then darkened as the flame danced.

He looked nervous, yet sure of himself somehow. Like he knew what he had to do, but yet was still afraid of the prospect of doing it. Kind of how I felt at the moment.

I stood in under the arch to the living room. I shuffled my feet and fiddled with my hair for a second, not knowing exactly how to break the silence.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't hear you coming." Edward whispered. My head shot up at his words. He had turned in his seat, his hands now holding onto his knees. He smiled crookedly at me, all the hesitation he had showed earlier was carefully hidden away.

His eyes moved down and then back up my body, taking in my new outfit and appearance. His eyes widened slightly and he took a single deep breath, holding it in for a few seconds.

"You look..." Edward shook his head a few times, searching his mind for the right word. "Breath-taking." He decided with a slight laugh.

I blushed and looked at my hands, twiddling my fingers. I heard him get off of the couch and take a few steps towards me. I looked up at him as he walked. His tie was gone now, and his tailed coat. The top three buttons of his white dress shirt were undone and he had removed his shoes.

He reached out and ran the back of his hand along my cheek and then down my neck. He pulled me closer to him and lowered his head to mine and our lips met. It was a sweet kiss, yet something was burning behind it, slow and passionate.

His hands found their way to my waist and his rubbed the small patch of exposed skin there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer into me—his kisses were never quite long enough, I wanted to make sure he didn't get away too soon.

He began backing up and pulled me along with him, our lips still locked in that sweet kiss, yet it had become a little more rushed as we went. I felt him turn us around and my knees hit the arm of the couch. I toppled over and fell on my back onto the cushions. He came tumbling shortly after. Out lips never broke apart and I breathed raggedly through my nose as he kissed me more roughly. Our tongues dueled for dominance, yet of course his won. I felt his tongue explore my mouth and trace my lower lip. His knees were over mine and our thighs were touching. His stomach hovered less than an inch over mine. His hands wound into my hair while I roamed his chest with my hands. Feeling the planes and hardness of his muscles through his shirt.

Our kiss finally broke when I needed to surface for air. Edward never ceased his assault of kisses. He latched onto my neck, moving up and down from the hollow of my throat to the lobe of my ear. My heart was racing much faster than was healthy. I could hear it pounding in my ears in between my embarrassingly loud and ragged breathing.

Edward moaned into my throat, causing a whole new excitement to erupt inside me. I needed him, and I needed him now.

I began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, almost teasing. Each button I undid, I ran my fingers across the newly bared skin. A small growl rumbled in the back of his throat at each undone button. Slowly, ever so slowly.

_One button… Two buttons… Growl…_

_Three Buttons… Growl…_

_Four buttons… Growl…_

He helped me remove his shirt and I tossed backwards, over the arm of the couch. My hands explored his chest properly now and it was my turn to moan at his perfection. My stomach was tight with excitement. Edward brought out things in me that I had never felt before. This was all new to me, though I had done it before.

Edward teased the hem of my camisole, toying with the seam. He was trying to tease me, like I had teased him. It was working. I tried to pull it up myself but Edward just chuckled against my lips and leaned his head back a quarter inch, whispering softly, "Patients, Love."

He pressed his lips to mine once again in a soft peck of a kiss. Then leaned away from me.

My face must have shown my internal pout because he chuckled again and smiled down at me. His hair was messed up in the sexiest way and his lips were raw and red. His eyes were the brightest I had ever seen them, the green shining like gold.

He stared into my eyes the entire time he lifted off my shirt, and I stared back. It was intimate in ways I had never before knew were possible. His fingers brushed over my stomach as he slowly raised my shirt over my head.

He dropped the garment beside us on the floor in front of the couch and bent over my stomach. He kissed his way up, leaving a trail of pure electricity behind him. He stopped at my neck and then slowly kissed back down.

"Edward, I'm going to spontaneously combust and it'll be your entire fault." I complained to him as ran a hand across my breast and trailed his kisses up once more.

"It's a burden being so damn hot isn't it?" He joked, smiling crookedly at me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then kissed his perfect smile.

I toyed with his belt then, pulling him into me and grinding my own hips against his. His growl returned as I played with his belt. I wanted him to know I meant business.

His hand returned to my breast as I undid his belt and then unbuttoned his pants. I was beginning to feel a little impatient and was sure he was, too.

Edward kicked off his black slacks and was left lying over top of me in just his black briefs. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling right then. It was like all the pieces of a puzzle were falling into place. It just felt right to have Edward so close to me. I didn't really feel embarrasses anymore, or scared that things might mess up. It was just… right. We were correct for each other. He was my missing piece, and I, his.

Edward slipped his fingers into the elastic band of my boy shorts and pulled them away. I helped to shimmy out of them and felt his fingers brushing back up against the side of my leg. A shiver ran down my spine. Each touch left a small current of electricity behind, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

Edward removed his own boxer briefs and I knew our foreplay had done its job. I could hear his heart beat hammering, along with mine, making a thrumming rhythm. His hand moved up and down my body again, and he placed a few careful kisses along my collar bone.

I linked my legs around his midsection and he gave me a long steady look, as if to say, "You ready?"

I nodded once, slightly, and he entered slowly.

My whole world exploded in that one simple movement. We really did fit together, like two pieces of a puzzle. Made for each other and only fit right together. This just felt… perfect. Like I was molded specifically for him, or he was sculpted perfectly for me. We just corresponded with the other.

My hips moved with Edwards at a steady pace and his hands knotted into my hair while he kissed me rougher than he had before. This was the best feeling I had ever had in my life. He seemed to know exactly how to move and exactly where to touch despite the fact that we had never been together this way.

His pace increased and my nails scrapped along his back, trying to find some purchase. He was moaning my name just as loudly as I was moaning his. Our breathing was as if we had each run a 400 meter dash in twelve seconds. My brain was no longer forming coherent thoughts, just spitting words at me one at a time. I couldn't manage to get out much more than Edward's name as a forced oath between breathless gasps. His hands were roaming my body now, and he was kissing me with a force I had never quite experienced before. His teeth grazed my neck as he whispered my name once more.

My spine gave a quick shudder and I succumbed to the overwhelming feeling of ecstasy that Edward was causing inside of me. I felt him tremble above me as gave in and let the feeling wash over him too.

We lay there for a while, Edward's elbows, on either side of my shoulders, holding him up. He leaned his forehead against mine and then kissed my lips once more. He sat up and pulled me into his lap, cradling me there. He grabbed a throw blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over his shoulder.

Edward stood, with me still in his arms, and walked to the shag rug in front of the fireplace. He set me down, then laid himself on the rug and held his hand out for me to join him.

I stared down at him for a few seconds, reveling in his perfect, god-like beauty. He had just proven to me that he really did love me. That wasn't just _sex_ in the most superficial form. That had literally been _making love_. He really did love me, and I really did love him, and we had just proven it to each other.

I took his hand and Edward pulled me on top of him then threw the blanket over top of both of us. I rested my head on his chest then stared into the fire, just happy and content to be here with him forever. I listen to his heart as it beat evenly and calmly in his chest. Listened to his breaths and we lay against each other just staring into the fire. His fingertip drew patterns on my back and I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I finally spoke to him. It was the first time I had ever told him these feelings.

Edward sighed happily.

"I know." He whispered, yet I knew for sure his heart had picked up a beat at my words.

Edward began to hum. He hummed the tune to my lullaby, the song he had played for an audience earlier. Yet he was playing it only to me now, almost like it was meant to be. It seemed a song that was so intimate; it was only to be shared with one person. At least, this version seemed that way. He was playing it to an audience of one now.

I was being given, _my own private concert._

_**This is the last chapter of Her Private Concert. Sorry it took me so long to get out. I've been very busy with a lot of things recently. But, it feels good to finally be done this story.**_

_**I'm kind of expecting some bad reviews for this, because I didn't really end it how people might have wanted. If you are one of those people… I honestly don't really care. Leave a review, I'll read it, I'll probably reply even. Doesn't mean I'm going to change it. So yea, don't waste your time if you think I'm going to change anything, I'm not.**_

_**Anyway, I need you guys to vote in my poll please! It's a poll that asks you to vote about which story I should continue with first. Also, I have more time to write now, Nanowrimo is now over. I do have some homework to catch up on. But I'll be back to writing full scale by mid-December! Yaya :)**_

_**So please Vote. Review if you like; I'm all up for replying to reviews now. Sorry I stopped for a while there. I just had A LOT to do; I could barely get out a chapter, let alone reply to like 200 reviews. I did read them all though. So thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and didn't get a reply!**_

_**Alright, I'm out. Thanks once again; for just being awesome fans. ~Jamie**_


	23. Fools In Love Ad

_**So here's the deal: More people know about Her Private Concert than they do my other stories. So I'm kinda advertising I guess. I've started writing my other story, Fools in Love, again. It's pretty much, by far, my favorite story so far. So yea.**_

_**READ THAT IF YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO! :D**_

_**THANK YOU! LOYAL FANS OF HPC! Sorry to get your hopes up about an epilogue or something… It's not that. It's just free advertising. :)**_

_**Night Luvies, ~Jamie**_


	24. NEW STORY!

_**Soooooooooo! :] It's me again!**_

_**I know I haven't written in a long time and you all probably forget who I am… or what this story is about… ME TOO! :D**_

_**Anyway, just wanted to tell everyone out there… I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP! I'm just lazy… and busy…**_

_**BUTTTT I've started betaing a new story… so I'd love it if you'd all check it out. Her name is Rainandwood and the concept for her story is amazing! I think you'll all really like it. :D SOOO PLEASE! CHECK IT OUT! **_

_**Linkage : www**__**(Dot)**__**fanfiction**__**(dot)**__**net/s/4957270/1/Flood **_

_**I will be posting for Fools in Love again soon! Just need some time and inspiration!**_

_**With Love to all my fans!**_

_**~Jamie**_


End file.
